Eggplant and Tuna Salad
by The02fan
Summary: A todos desde pequeños nos enseñaron a no jugar con fuego, pero siempre hay dos idiotas que intentan jugar sin quemarse, al final resultando con heridas
1. Chapter 1

Solo deseo desaparecer ¿saben? Esto es un pequeño defecto, una manchita en el gran espejo de esta vida; A nadie le importa esa manchita pero aun así es bastante molesto que la superficie de un perfecto cristal se dañara.

Mi cristal.

El suicidio es una solución permanente para un problema temporal, como dice Aley Pollack, pero mi problema no es temporal y cambiaría mi vida sobre todo la de _Él_. Simplemente podía tomar mis cosas e irme, pero soy una chica muy sensible, en algún momento la culpa me mataría y ese ha sido mi peor enemigo durante toda la vida. La ansiedad me come viva, si llego a cortarme acabaría con dos vidas.

Mi vida.

Tengo que huir, pronto de alguna u otra manera me atraparan. Tengo un lugar a donde ir, tengo unos amigos en parís que entenderán mi situación, pero si otros se enteran de mi estado me traerán de nuevo sin pensarlo dos veces. _Él, _sus acciones no contaran para evitar este fatídico final que nos espera a los dos.

Mi final.

A todos desde pequeños nos enseñaron a no jugar con fuego, pero siempre hay dos idiotas que intentan jugar sin quemarse, al final resultando con heridas.

Mis heridas.

* * *

Ah! –dijo la joven peli-rosada al darse cuenta de que llegaría tarde (de nuevo) a la escuela.

-Levántate floja que llegaremos tarde- gritaba una joven mientras golpeaba con brusquedad la puerta.-Ve que te está esperando tu samurái.

Luka no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de Miku, si es cierto que estaba en una relación con Gakupo, lo que le molestaba era la idea de que Miku utilizara eso en su contra cada vez que podía.

-Vale, ya voy, deja de tocar así –Dijo Luka algo perezosa de salir de la cama que ese día estaba muy calentita.

-Aja, ahí si te levantas picarona-Dijo Miku con un tono algo juguetón, para luego encontrarse con los irritados ojos de Luka, la ira era uno de los pocos aspectos que odiaba de su hermana.

* * *

Miku y Luka no son precisamente hermanas, Luka fue adoptada por la madre de Miku cuando aun eran muy pequeñas como para que alguna se acordase. Según los relatos de su madre era una tarde en la que la lluvia caía sobre los toldos de los puestos, se escuchaban las escandalosas voces de los vendedores que ofrecían sus productos a todo pulmón, Al final de todo ese bullicio una mujer de cabello naranja-rojizo con una bebé muy pequeña entre los brazos.

-Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? –Dijo Lola al ver a una joven sentada en el suelo y envuelta en una manta de lana marrón que las cubría a ella y a su hija.

-Por favor ayúdeme –Dijo la joven que apenas podía mantener el aliento, y por lo que se veía no había comido en días. La joven extendió los brazos entregándole a la bebé.-Por favor, encárguese de ella usted SI parece buena persona, no como las otras personas que me la han tratado de quitar.

-Es muy hermosa –Dijo Lola recibiendo sin protestar a la pequeña criatura.-Pero ¿que pasara con usted?

-Sobreviviré y algún día nos volveremos a ver. Te lo prometo, Luka-chan.

…

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Lola? –Preguntó Miriam en una mecedora mientras sostenía a Miku en sus brazos.

-Ah!, mira lo que he conseguido en el mercado. –En el momento que Lola abrió la canasta, una sonrisita muy pequeña se formó en el rostro de ambas bebés.

-¡Estás loca!, no puedes ni ocuparte de Miku y ya vas a llegar de un día para otro con otra bebé.-Dijo Miriam algo histérica.

-Tu tranquila, yo nerviosa. Me encargaré bien de esta ya lo verás.

-Eso espero, hermanita.

* * *

Miku y Luka corrían como lo hacían cada mañana (excepto cuando tenían dinero e iban en autobús), Miku llevaba un pan en la boca y Luka pues se iba peinado a toda velocidad.

Al llegar a la escuela el rostro de Gakupo se iluminó al ver a su amada llegar algo agitada, a lo cual esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-HOLA GAKUPO-SEMPAAAAAAAAAI.-Saludó Miku mientras se alejaba corriendo (para encontrarse con Kaito).

-Hola par de locas.-saludo gentilmente Gakupo a las chicas que acababan de poner pie en la escuela.

-Hola, Gakupo-Kun.-Musitó Luka, antes de poder decir otra palabra Gakupo ya le había robado un fugaz beso.

-Jejeje, volvamos a clase

-S…si –Dijo Luka un poco ruborizada.

Las tres primeras horas pasaron muy lento, al menos para Luka que ya era suficiente que fuera lunes, pero aparte le ponían Trigonometría, Idiomas y Geografía seguidos. Gakupo se sentaba detrás de ella y Miku delante de ella, así que mientras Gakupo le contaba historias sobre berenjenas, ella podía robarle medio puerro a Miku.

-Luka, despierta –Dijo Gakupo mientras sacudía a Luka.-Ya se acabó la clase.

-Ah sí, ya voy –Dijo Luka un poco somnolienta

-Vamos a comer

-ok!

La hora del almuerzo era la favorita de todos en esta escuela, las clases por alguna razón tenían un ambiente pesado y rara vez se veía a algún profesor jugar una broma.

-Vengan par de tortolos –Llamó Miku a la pareja.

**(Luka P.V)**

Miku siempre me juega bromas respecto a mi relación con Gakupo, y cuando le digo algo sobre ella y Kaito me levanta a puerrazos. Hoy, me tocó preparar la comida para todos, a mí se me da bastante bien cocinar, a mi hermanita no mucho.

-Sándwich de helado para Kaito –Dije mientras abría una canasta de picnic

-YAY! –Gritó Kaito mientras me arrebataba el pequeño paquete de las manos.

-Para Miku sopa de puerro

-¡DAME, DAME, DAME! –Gritó Miku mientras me quitaba el pequeño recipiente.

-Y para Gakupo berenjenas al vapor –Dije poniéndome un poco roja.

-Gracias Luka-chan –Dijo Gakupo mientras me pellizcaba las mejillas.-Se ve delicioso.

Gakupo es una gran persona, cuando tenía tiempo libre me visitaba hasta una hora que él consideraba ''aceptable para visitar a una dama'', yo decía que no importaba ya que a la larga en ese apartamento solo vivimos Miku y yo, pero él quería tratarme como una verdadera princesa. Las tardes eran muy entretenidas, jugábamos, charlábamos y esas cosas. Pero cuando estamos a punto de besarnos o algo por el estilo, escuchábamos ruiditos ''raros'' provenientes del cuarto de Miku que obviamente estaba con Kaito.

Saqué de la canasta mi comida, una deliciosísima ensalada de atún, pero en vez de alegrarme como todos los demás me entraron unas fuertes ganas de vomitar.

-Luka, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó Miku al ver mi cara que estaba algo verde.

-S...sí, claro solo necesito dar un paseo

-Ya estamos afuera –Dijo Miku con voz algo irónica.

-¿Segura que estas bien? – Me preguntó Gakupo mientras me ponía una mano en la frente para medir mi temperatura.

-Seguro, porque no habría de estarlo, solo que hoy el atún no entra en mi menú.

Sonó el timbre y el resto de las clases fueron algo aburridas (excepto por historia que es mi favorita), La maestra de Artes era algo estricta, así que no me dejaba sentarme al lado de Gakupo lo cual me hacia la hora un poco más aburrida de lo que ya era. Sonó el sagrado timbre que espere todo el día, Gakupo como siempre me acompañaba a casa mientras Miku se iba en el auto de Kaito a quien sabe dónde.

-Luka, te ves muy linda hoy –Dijo Gakupo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo.-En ese momento estaba roja como un tomate.

-Nee, Luka ¿me puedo quedar en tu casa?, es que el entrenamiento fue cancelado y me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Claro que si.-Dije mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

Llegamos al apartamento que solo quedaba a unas 3 cuadras de la escuela, al llegar fuimos inmediatamente a mi habitación (para evitar ver a Miku y a Kaito en una situación comprometedora). Nos desparramamos sobre mi pequeña cama, era muy reconfortante tenerlo a Él en la cama que compartía con mi peluche de pulpo. Me levanté y empecé sacar mi ropa y la de Gakupo (tiene ropa de reserva en mi cuarto, por alguna emergencia) y empecé a desvestirme ante la mirada atónita de mi compañero, era la segunda vez que Gakupo me veía en esta situación, pero aun así el estaba muy incomodo.

-Pasa algo, ¿Gack? –Dije mientras me quitaba la falda con total naturalidad.

-N…no, nada Luka –Dijo algo nervioso.

Solo me di la vuelta sentí como Gakupo me abrazaba por detrás y me tumbaba en la cama quedando al lado mío, estaba totalmente ruborizada, para ese momento Gakupo se estaba cambiando y se había quitado la camisa.

-¿No te dije que no pasaba nada? –Dijo mientras me bajaba la tira del sujetador.

La única vez que escuche esa voz en Gakupo fue cuando…

-Gakupo…

* * *

**Espero que les guste este nuevo proyecto, en realidad no se que hacer con Tal vez no fuiste buena idea.**

**AHH! estoy asustada con la entrega de boletines.**

**las ideas fluuuuyen.**

**espero que me dejen reviews.**

**BYE BYE.**


	2. Lo sabía

**-**Miku, despierta –Dijo la joven peli-rosada mientras sacudía a su hermana.

-Que te pasa Luka.-Respondió Miku un poco adormilada.-Son las dos de la mañana.

-Es que, tengo hambre

-Estos días has estado muy extraña, Luka-chan –Dijo Miku al tiempo que se apoyaba contra la cabecera de la cama.

-No, está bien ya me lo preparo yo –Dijo Luka un poco molesta.

-Luka, ¿estás segura de que no estás embarazada? –Dijo Miku con tono serio

-¿¡QUÉ COSAS DICES HATSUNE!? –Gritó Luka un poco fuera de sus casillas.

-Solo pregunto-Dijo mientras sacaba una cajita de debajo del colchón.-Toma aquí tienes una prueba.

-¿Qué se supone que haces con esto? –Dijo Luka algo irónica

-Solo por seguridad, ahora ve

-No lo sé

Paso media hora y Miku seguía esperando a Luka fuera del baño, del otro lado de la puerta Luka estaba atónita ante el resultado de la prueba. No, esto no podía ser, no le podía estar pasando a ella. Luka empezó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, así tal vez podría despertar de este mal sueño. Miku no hacía más que tocar la puerta pero no obtenía respuesta por parte de Luka.

-Luka Megurine, ábreme la maldita puerta.-Al oír estas palabras, Luka abrió lentamente la puerta dejando ver su cara pálida y el test tirado en el suelo. –Luka por favor cálmate.

-¿CÓMO CARAJOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME? –Grito Luka casi desmayándose.

-Llamare a Gakupo –Dijo Miku saliendo de la habitación.

-No, por favor no. –Luka se sentó al borde de la tina, con las manos en la cara rompió en llanto.

-Vamos, Luka, estará feliz con esto.

-No quiero.

**(Luka P.V)**

Miku vino hacia mí y me ayudo a levantarme del suelo. Me llevó a la cocina y me sirvió un vaso de leche tibia. Las lagrimas no paraban de brotar y yo estaba en shock, mamá nunca hubiera reaccionado así, pero yo no soy mi madre.

-Por favor no llores –Miku estaba sentada en la butaca de la cocina con una pequeña sonrisita.

-Sí, si-Dije tomando un poco de la leche que Miku me había servido.

-¿Ahora qué vas a hacer? –Preguntó mi hermana mientras me sobaba la cabeza.

-No lo sé

-Gakupo algún día se dará cuenta

-…

**FIN P.V**

**Mientras tanto, París-Francia. 7:00 A.M**

**-**Ah!, Len –Chilló Rin al sentir los labios de Len sobre su abdomen.

-Desde pequeña eres así de gritona. –Dijo Len con tono de burla.

-No me gusta que me despiertes así –Dijo Rin inflando los cachetes.

-¿Entonces como?-Le susurro al oído con una voz algo pervertida.

-Ya tú sabes cómo –Dijo Rin poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Len, en ese instante suena el teléfono.

-Tengo que contestar. –Rin se soltó de Len y corrió a contestar.

-Hola aquí Rin.

-¿Quién es? –Pregunto Len algo irritado por la interrupción.

-Shhh! –Ordeno Rin. – ¿¡QUE!? Rayos, ¿ya lo sabe él?

-¡RIN!

-Ah! ¿De verdad?, bueno me encantaría, ok en un mes, chau –Rin colgó el teléfono

-¿Quien era?

-Era Luka

-¿Qué quería?

-Pues ella esta…

**7 horas después, Tokio 7:00 A.M**

**-**Luka, despierta –Miku tocaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

-No quiero

-Tumbare la puerta a la una

-…

- A las dos

-…

-¡Tres! -Miku abrió la puerta y sacó a rastras a Luka hasta el baño.

-Ahora date un baño y ponte bonita.-Dijo Miku poniéndose a la altura de Luka que estaba en el suelo.

-Que caso tiene.

-Deberías estar feliz.-Miku estaba forzando una sonrisa.

-Aja –Dijo Luka levantándose del suelo.

El desayuno fue muy rápido (como todos los días) y al igual que todos los días trataron de correr hacia la escuela, pero Miku insistía que debido al estado de Luka debían ir despacio. Esto hizo que se ganaran un regaño del supervisor de pasillos que las vio llegar tarde.

-Hola, Luka-chan –Saludo Gakupo a Luka

-Hola Gakupo

-Te ves algo aburrida

-No, debe ser tu imaginación –Luka le robo un beso a Gakupo sin que el profesor los viera. Miku le hacía gestos a Luka para qué le dijera a Gakupo pero ella solo le abría los ojos.

A la hora del almuerzo Kaito trajo helados de vainilla para todos, estaban sentados en el lugar de siempre, bajo el árbol de cerezo que estaba cerca de la cancha de beisbol.

-Para Miku, para Luka, para Gakupo –Dijo Kaito repartiendo los vasitos de helado.

-Gracias –Luka comía vorazmente su helado.

-je je, parece que tienes hambre.-Dijo Gakupo limpiándole el helado de las mejillas

-Sí y mucha  
Miku le susurro algo a Kaito a lo cual el sonrió nerviosamente.

-Felicidades, Luka-chan –Dijo Kaito mientras abrazaba a Luka.

-¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Gakupo un poco confundido

-No, nada- dijeron Kaito y Miku al unísono.

-…

**Gakupo P.V**

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente hasta la hora de matemáticas en la que Luka muy irritada por lo problemas puestos por el profesor gritó ''_su madre, mar***n'' _y esto la mando directamente a la oficina de directora, regreso con el rabo entre las patas y la obligaron a pedirle disculpas al maestro. Tuve que despertar a Luka que se quedo dormida en clase de biología.

-Luka, ya nos vamos –Dije en un tono suave.}

- Nee, Gakupo, ¿hoy estas libre? –Me pregunto algo adormilada.

-Sí, hoy mi hermana se ha ido de viaje.

-Bueno este… ¿quieres ir a mi casa?-Pregunto nerviosa.

-OK-le acaricie la cabeza y nos fuimos a casa.

Al llegar a la casa fuimos al cuarto de Luka, Era un cuarto ni muy grande ni muy pequeño.

-Gakupo, ¿quieres galletas?-Me pregunto antes de salir de la habitación.

-Está bien.

Cuando Luka salió mi instinto idiota me hizo dar vueltas sobre suelo y me encontré con una pequeña cajita con un candado en un extremo, supuse que era el diario de Luka. Tomé mi Katana y empecé a forzar el candado hasta que sin protestar se abrió. – ¡Yai! –Dije para mí mismo. La mayoría de las páginas hablaban del diario vivir de Luka, muchas de estas cosas ya las conocía o eran secretos sin importancia, hasta que llegue a una página que decía así:

_''_ _Solo deseo desaparecer ¿saben? Esto es un pequeño defecto, una manchita en el gran espejo de esta vida; A nadie le importa esa manchita pero aun así es bastante molesto que la superficie de un perfecto cristal se dañara. '' _

Leí toda la pagina, no la entendí hasta que vi en la pequeña caja una prueba que daba positivo. Ahí todo cobro sentido, estaba feliz por la noticia pero a la vez triste y algo furioso porque me lo había ocultado.

-¡GAKUPO! –Gritó Luka al verme con la prueba en la mano.

-No ibas a decir ¿cierto? –Dije con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras miraba el suelo.

-Sí, pero no ahora- Dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

-Luka, ¿tú me amas? –Pregunte aun sin alejar la mirada del suelo.

-Claro que sí

-Entonces por favor no me dejes solo.

-Y tú no nos dejes solos a nosotros.

-No lo haría, ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

-No lo sé.

-Luka, no olvides que te amo.

-Tenemos que decirles a tus padres ¿cierto?

-Supongo.

**(Luka P.V)**

Terminamos de comer y fuimos directo a la casa de Gakupo que quedaba un poco lejos, el se ofreció a llevarme en su espalda (y no podía decir que no, me dolían mucho los pies). Era una gran casa blanca, por dentro era bastante tradicional. Llegamos y la empleada de Gakupo nos abrió la puerta invitándome a pasar, en la mesa estaban los padres Gakupo viendo televisión.

-Hola Luka-chan –Me saludo la madre de Gakupo

-Hola señorita Luka. –Me saludo el padre.

-Mamá, papá, tenemos algo que decirles.-Dijo Gakupo un poco serio.

-Dinos.

-Luka está embarazada –Dijo Gakupo.

-Necesito salir a tomar a aire.-Dijo el padre de Gakupo.

-Cálmate –La madre de Gakupo sentó de nuevo a su papá en la mesa.

-Eh, yo no-Traté de decir, pero las palabra no me salían.

-Mira, Luka, lo único que podemos hacer es tomar en adopción a ese bebé, Gakupo es muy inmaduro para hacerse cargo de algo de esta magnitud

-¡PERO PAPÁ! -Gritó Gakupo levantándose de la mesa.

-Entonces me hare cargo de esto yo sola-Dije levantándome de la mesa, todos se quedaron callados en ese momento corrí hacia mi apartamento, tenía razón, me iba a dejar sola.


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLAS! aquí llego The02fan a molestar!**

**Perdonen si hay horrores de ortografía pues el capítulo fue pasado de cuaderno a computador por Kurousagui (la próxima lo hago yo). Hay una parte que tiene que ver con el gobierno de la cual no estoy segura, si está mal porfavor corrijanlo.  
**

**Vocaloid no nos pertenece.**

* * *

**Luka p.v**

Salí de la casa de Gackupo confundida y decepcionada, las cosas no hubieran salido así si hubiera vigilado la dichosa cajita. Llegue a casa y encontré a Miku con ropa de playa toda mojada, ella se me quedo mirando por unos segundos, trato de acercarse a mí pero me fui corriendo hacia mi habitación.

-Luka-chan, ábreme la puerta

-está abierta, idiota –dije limpiándome las lágrimas .Estaba con la cabeza entre las piernas rodeándolas con los brazos.

-Luka, ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunto Miku mientras alzaba la cabeza para verme a la cara. –nee, siéntate y espera que te traiga chocolatito.  
-gracias  
Me senté en la cama y Miku me puso la sabana sobre los hombros, luego me dio un beso en la frente como hacia mama cada vez que nos enfermábamos. Me quede sola en el cuarto viendo el collar que me regalo Gackupo en nuestra primera navidad juntos, fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida.

Bueno –quedo un poco de chocolate del desayuno -dijo Miku con dos tazas de chocolate en la mano para luego ofrecerme una. –ahora dime que paso  
-los padres de Gackupo… dijeron que lo único que podía hacer era adoptar a mi hijo

-¿¡que!?

-eso que oíste –en ese momento se me salieron algunas lagrimas

-no llores Luka-chan –dijo Miku pasándome la mano por el pelo

-¿¡cómo no voy a llorar si me quieren quitar a mi hijo!?

-cálmate un segundo, hallaremos una solución, así como lo hizo mama con nosotras

-pero ella tenía a la tía Miriam

-y tú nos tienes a mí y a Rin, tal vez aun a Gackupo

-Gackupo… -dije con voz melancólica

-ahora a dormir –dijo Miku dándome una palmadita en la espalda.

(Fin p.v)  
Cuando Miku salió de la habitación Luka termino su chocolate y callo en un profundo sueño. La mañana no demoro en llegar y empezó de una manera diferente, Luka se levantó por su propia cuenta, miku por primera vez en su vida cocino algo decente. Definitivamente todo ya no volvería a ser como antes.

-¿cuántos panqueques? ¿Uno o dos?

-dame tres

-jeje, parece que hoy tienes hambre

-esto es lo malo de tener un mini-Gackupo adentro –dijo Luka en tono burlón. Las chicas terminaron su desayuno, se vistieron y se fueron de camino a la escuela.

Luka p.v

-No no no, no dejare que canses a Akihiko –dijo Miku agachándose y haciéndome señas para que me suba a su espalda.

-¿Akihiko? –Dije algo irónica -¿ya le has puesto nombre?

-aja, no dejare que le pongan algún nombre estúpido, ahora sube -dijo Miku apurándome.

-ok, ok, Apa yip! Yip! –dije mientras subía a su espalda

-jaja, no da risa

-¿no te peso mucho?

-nah, eh tenido que cargar a Kaito cuando se pasa de copas –dijo mientras corría a una velocidad que sentí como 300km/h, cerré los ojos y ya habíamos llegado.

-ahora bájate –dijo mientras se inclinaba para atrás

Baje de la espalda de Miku y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sentí los brazos de Gackupo abrazándome por detrás, trate de zafarme pero sentí unas lágrimas cayendo sobre mis hombros y luego una voz nerviosa.

-Por favor déjame explicarte todo –dijo aquella voz

-Está bien, creo que podemos perder la primera hora –me di la vuelta para verlo a la cara y le seque las lágrimas. Sonó el timbre y Gackupo me llevo a la parte trasera de la escuela que consistía en un pequeño callejón que daba con la pared de una casa. Allí se podían ver las ventanas de los salones de audiovisuales que para ese momento estaban vacíos, nos sentamos en los escalones de la escalera de emergencia.

-Luka, perdón por lo de ayer, fui un idiota, no te defendí

-Gackupo, si no quieres hacerte responsable está bien, Miku y yo-

-no, si quiero, no importa lo que digan mis padres. Cuando acabe este periodo podemos escapar fuera del país, faltan 2 meses para que cumpla 18 y tú puedes salir con permiso del gobierno. Podemos ir a donde sea, a cualquier lugar lejos de aquí –dijo Gackupo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos.

-eres un idiota –dije soltándome de su agarre

-eh?

-pero eres mi idiota –lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas en ese momento se me salieron algunas lagrimas

**(Fin p.v)**

Las dos primeras horas que quedaban antes del recreo fueron las más aburridas para Luka, Miku mensajeaba con rin, Gackupo hablaba sobre helados de berenjena con Kaito, en fin nadie presto atención excepto ella.  
Afín la sagrada campana toco y llegaron a recreo

-a ver, helado de berenjena para Kaito, puerros con berenjena para Miku y para Luka ensalada de atún con berenjena

-gracias –dijeron todos al tiempo. Luka devoro la ensalada ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-¿Qué miran? –Dijo Luka con la boca llena

-que te ves muy tierna –dijo Gackupo limpiándole un poco de ensalada a Luka de la cara

-voy a llorar arcoíris –dijo Miku que estaba sobre las piernas de Kaito.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

**(Luka P.V)**

**-**Gakupo, Gack. –Dije mientras trataba de zafarme de los brazos Gakupo que aún estaba dormido. Ya han pasado 15 días desde que ocurrió aquel incidente en la casa de los padres de Gakupo, aunque parezca poco tiempo ya se me está empezando a notar barriguita, Gakupo se ha estado preocupando así que se fuga de su casa aprovechando que sus padres de viaje para quedarse en mi apartamento.

-Hmm, quedémonos así otro rato –Dijo Gakupo aún con sueño

-Si no salimos no habrá desayuno

-Está bien, todo sea por Usagi

-¿Usagi? –Pregunte algo confundida.

-Sí, no voy a dejar que Miku le ponga algún nombre estúpido

-Ajá, ahora a comer –Dije tomándole la mano y llevándolo a la sala-cocina-comedor. El apartamento que comparto con Miku consiste en dos pisos, el primero es una sala-comedor y el segundo son las habitaciones, no es muy espacioso pero es cómodo. Gakupo anda muy quisquilloso con la seguridad y que me pueda resbalar o alguna cosa, lo que significa que estamos juntos como uña y mugre.

-Hola, ¿ay como amaneció Ichigo? -Dijo Kaito levantándose de la silla para luego abrazar mi barriga.

-A ver, Kaito, no te pases. –Dijo Gakupo sacando su katana de quien sabe dónde y apoyándola contra su cuello separándolo de mi vientre.

-¿Qué, celoso? –Kaito levantándose del suelo y hablando con tono descarado.

-Kaito Shion, no te metas con Gakupo que te puede partir en dos con su katana-Dijo Miku saliendo de la cocina con un delantal y un aire más maternal que el mío –Ahora siéntense y esperen que este lista la comida.

-¿Desde cuándo mi casa es un hotel?- No terminé de formular la pregunta y ya había un plato de huevos con tocino acompañados con jugo de naranja. Me estoy volviendo loca.

-Cállate y dale de comer a Akihiko

-Usagi

-Ichigo

-Ajá –No hice caso y seguí comiendo

**Fin P.v**

-Hoy iré a trabajar con Miku –Dijo Luka antes de meterse otro bocado de comida a la boca.-Miku no puede ser la única que da dinero en esta casa.

-Genial, Luka-chan, ¿De que trabajaran? –Preguntó Gakupo con una pequeña sonrisa un poco antes de servirse un vaso de jugo.

-Ah, sí, Miku trabaja de maid –contestó Kaito con falta de interés.

-¿Eh? –Gakupo tenía un aura negra y una cara que expresaba rabia.

-Es cierto, ''amorcito'' –Dijo Luka levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose al baño dejando a Gakupo un montón de rabia por descargar. Antes de tocar la perilla de la puerta Luka sintió como Gakupo levantaba a Kaito por la bufanda provocando que su cara se volviera azul.

**Gakupo P.V **

No es que sea una persona celosa, es que Luka tiene muchos admiradores y eso no me gusta ni un poquito, el hecho de que Ella trabaje de maid me disgusta porque así ellos estarían más cerca de ella y… y además está con mi Usagi, ¡Ah! Creo que sí estoy celoso. Luka es lo más preciado que he tenido en toda mi vida y si les llegara a pasar algo a ambos yo… Nah tampoco es para tanto, que puede pasar estando en café de maids rodeada de un montón de chicas iguales a ella que pueden protegerla (sobretodo Miku) además confío muchísimo en ella así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Si sigo hablando llegaré tarde al trabajo, me voy a duchar.

Salgo del cuarto y que me encuentro, una escena estilo pervertida entre Kaito y Miku, arqueo una ceja y sigo mi camino dejando atrás a unos ruborizados amantes. Bajé las escaleras encontrándome con unos preciosos ojos azules, Luka me robó un beso y subió rápidamente las escaleras, nunca cambia.

Hicimos un gran esfuerzo en quedar listos todos a la vez (para irnos en el auto de Kaito) Luka llevaba unos shorts largos y una camisilla negra debajo de una camisa de cuadros del mismo color junto al cabello recogido, Miku salió arrastrando a Kaito de la bufanda, Solo Dios sabe que le habrá hecho. Subimos al auto, Kaito conducía bajo la mirada amenazante de Miku que aún lo tomaba por la bufanda, mientras Luka y yo íbamos en la parte de atrás agarrados de la mano, gestos pequeños como estos siempre me han gustado.

Llegamos al café y allí dejamos a Luka y a Miku, al bajar del auto Luka se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y Miku se despidió de Kaito con un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, luego de eso llegamos a la tienda de videojuegos donde trabajamos. Ese lugar es como el paraíso para mí y para Kaito, aunque solo sea los fines de semana.

-¿Que ha pasado esta vez? –Dije pasándole la gorrita que teníamos como uniforme.

-Le dije que si seguía comiendo tantos puerros se iba a poner gorda.

-Idiota. –Le pegué en la cabeza.

-Eso no importa, ya consiguieron el ultimo de Resident Evil -Dijo sacando el juego de una caja.

-Nos vamos a divertir de lo lindo –Dije emocionado.

**Luka P.V**

Llegamos al café donde trabajaba Miku los fines de semana (los días de semana estamos ''ocupadas''), entramos y todas nuestras amigas nos saludaron con la mirada, Miku me llevó a al baño-vestidor donde estaba listo mi uniforme de maid. En cuanto me cambie salí del baño y me encontré con las miradas curiosas de Gumi y Yuki.

-Luka-chan –Dijo Yuki abrazándome.

-¿No eres muy pequeña para estar aquí? –Pregunte algo confundida.

-Gumi-chan dice que parezco Loli, aunque no sé qué es eso. –Dijo soltándome

-No le creas, está muy cansada. –Gumi le tapaba la boca a Yuki. –Cambiando de tema, es cierto lo de que tu…

-Sí, sí es cierto –En cuanto dije esto ambas soltaron un KYAA y empezaron a bailar la rueda* a mi alrededor.

-Wow que emoción –Dijeron ambas al tiempo.

Adoré trabajar en el café, pensaba hacerlo los próximos 2 meses para ahorrar un poco de dinero para… aún no he decidido ningún nombre, hablando de eso aun no he ido a ningún control médico ni nada de eso, no es que no me importe si no que me pone nerviosa eso de ser madre y toda la ''wave''. Después de un día no tan agotador (las chicas me ayudaron bastante) salí con mi hermanita y los cinco segundos ¡pum! Desaparece dejándome sola en una noche de luna llena, nunca le he tenido miedo a este tipo de situaciones pero sinceramente me gustaría estar con Gakupo.

**(Fin P.V)**

-Tengo que llamar a Rin y decirle que me tardare un poco más. –Dijo Luka sacando su celular y dejándolo caer torpemente.

-Seré tonta –Dijo recogiendo el aparato del suelo, casi inmediatamente oyó unos pasos tras de ella.-Gakupo no me gustan este tipo de bromas… -Luka fue interrumpida por unos labios que se posaron sobre los suyos y obviamente no era Gakupo.

-Así que tú eres Luka Megurine, ¿eh? –Dijo el hombre sosteniéndola por las muñecas.

-Aléjate pervertido, estoy embarazada. –Respondió Luka tratando de zafarse.

-Eso lo hará más interesante.- Luka no logro musitar palabra cuando sintió un pañuelo sobre la boca

-Gakupo… -Alcanzo a decir Luka antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

***La Rueda rueda, canción infantil (a la rueda rueda de pan y canela)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, me estan quedando cortos los caps. Y ah si antes de que me linchen o algo por el estilo les recuerdo que soy Saiyajin. (No estoy muy convencida de este capítulo así que por favor no sean crueles) **

**BYE BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gakupo P.V**

-Kaito, ya es hora de cerrar –Dije poniendo en pausa el juego

-Ah, de todas maneras tengo que recoger a Miku –Dijo levantándose de su asiento y dejando su gorrita junto a la mía.

-¿Y qué pasa con Luka? –Cuando me di cuenta Kaito ya se había ido.

-Gracias –Dije irónicamente, caminé hasta el apartamento de Luka y decidí llamar para anunciar que llegaría pero solo me enviaba a buzón de mensajes, llegué y todo estaba como lo habíamos dejado en la mañana, ya se estaban pasando con la broma. Decidí ir hasta el café para tener alguna razón de ella, en el camino vi un tipo con una muchacha en los brazos.

-Pobre, se pasó de copas –Pensé, luego me fije más y vi una cabellera rosada demasiado familiar.

-Luka!? –Grité mientras corría hacia el hombre que la estaba subiendo a su auto.

**Luka P.V **

Desperté en mi habitación con Miku a mi lado con unos ojos llorosos, moví mi mano para tocar su hombro pero la evitó y me dio un abrazo mojándome con su constante llanto, me senté con una mirada de ''necesito una explicación''. Miku se secó las lágrimas me dio un beso en la frente.

-Miku ¿Qué paso? –Pregunte desconcertada.

-Si lo ponemos en términos simples, trataron de secuestrarte y Gakupo te salvó -Dijo entre suspiros.

-¿Y que les pasó?

-Pues, digamos que Akaito se llevó la peor parte-Dijo apuntado la puerta

-Gakupo!-Grite mientras bajaba a toda velocidad las escaleras, tropecé y sentí como si me fuera de bruces contra el suelo luego sentí los acogedores brazos de mi amado.

-WA!, Gakupo estas lastimado –Grité pasándole una mano por el cabello.

-La cosa es como están tú y Usagi –Preguntó pasándome una mano por mi mejilla.

-Bueno, sólo Akaito se llevo la peor parte-Dijo Miku en tono de burla, causándoles gracia a todos menos a Kaito que solo mostró una sonrisilla, a final de cuentas es su hermano.

-Miku, nos vamos-Dijo Kaito haciéndole una seña a Miku para irse.

-Se van, osea, ¿qué pedo? –Pregunté

-Me llevo mi uniforme Luka, chao. –no dije nada y Miku ya se estaba yendo con Kaito.

-Supongo que me quedaré contigo esta noche, Luka-chan –Dijo Gakupo algo pervertido.

-Pero mañana tenemos escuela.

-Traje conmigo mi uniforme-Susurró a mi oído.-Ah, dentro de una semana vendrán Rin y Len.

-WTF!?

* * *

**Bueeno supongo que no era lo que muchos esperaban pero esque no he tenido mucho tiempo y cuando lo tengo me castigan.**

**QUE CAPITULO TAN CORTO JODEEEEEER.**

**BYE BYE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

Los rayos de luz se filtraban entre las persianas y caían sobre los ojos de cierto peli morado despertándolo, había pasado casi una semana desde el encuentro con Akaito y dos días desde que sus padres lo echaron de la casa. Como pasó esto, se preguntarán, fue cuando Gakupo llegó de la escuela a la hora de siempre, exactamente a esa hora encontró a sus padres y a su queridísima hermanita hablando acompañados de unas tazas de café.

-_FLASHBACK-_

_-NII-SAN! –Gritó Gakuko abrazando al mencionado._

_-Gakuko? Han pasado como 3 meses desde que te fuiste-Dijo Gakupo correspondiendo el abrazo olvidándose de la existencia de sus padres._

_-Ejem, Gakupo ¿Dónde pasaste ayer la noche? –Preguntó el padre._

_-etto, ¿Con Kaito? –Respondió nervioso._

_-Qué raro, ayer llamé a su casa y solo me dieron razón de la joven Miku.-Dijo la madre escéptica._

_-Gakupo, ya sabías que te teníamos prohibido pasar la noche en casa de Luka –dijo el padre perdiendo la paciencia._

_-Si nos hubieras avisado tal vez te hubiéramos dejado por su estado.-Completó su madre._

_-Vamos, no tienen que ser tan duros con él -Defendió Gakuko a su hermano._

_-Ya hemos aguantado bastante, Gakupo, con el dolor de mi alma te pido que te vayas de mi casa._

_-¡QUE!- Gritaron los hermanos Kamui sorprendidos._

**_-_**_Fin Flashback-_

-Supongo que por Luka cualquier sacrificio es necesario-Dijo Gakupo que ya había bajado y se estaba sirviendo una taza de café para él y preparando una con leche para Luka, luego oyó la televisión encenderse. Subió al cuarto donde lo esperaba Luka que tenía por pijama una camisa de rock que Miku le había regalado cuando eran niñas.

-Buenos días Luka-chan –Dijo Gakupo dándole un beso a Luka y pasándole la taza de café con leche.

-Buenos días- Contestó Luka con somnolienta.

-Hoy va a ser un día muy ocupado.-Dijo Gakupo –Hoy llegan Rin y Len, además es tu primer control que de por sí está muy atrasado

-Aja ¬¬, lo bueno de todo esto es que sabremos el sexo del bebé.

-Estoy muy emocionado. –Gakupo imaginándose a un mini-Gakupo corriendo por la casa.

-¿No estamos llegando un poquitín tarde a la escuela?

-No, he pedido un permiso para faltar hoy-Contestó sin salir de su fantasía.-Además tienes la barriguita demasiado grande como para tener casi 6 meses.

-Touche –Luka terminó de hablar e inmediatamente sonó el timbre.

-No serán…

LLEGAMOS LUKA-CHAN, GAKUPO-KUN. LOS KAGAMINE YA ESTÁN AQUIIIII!

-Ay no-Dijeron Luka y Gakupo al tiempo.

**Media hora después **

-Luka-chan! Pareces muy tierna con esa panchita.-Dijo Rin pegándose a su barriguita.

-Gakupo, cuánto tiempo sin verte.-Dijo Len a modo de saludo.

-Je je, lo mismo digo.-Respondió

-¿Como lo han pasado en Francia?-Preguntó Luka sin darle mucha importancia.

-Es muy entretenido con las pasarelas y tiendas es como el paraíso.-Dijo Rin emocionada.

-Algún día iremos ¿verdad Luka-chan?-Preguntó Gakupo.

-Aja

-Pero la razón por la que estamos aquí es por Lala-chan- Dijeron los gemelos con entusiasmo.

-Otro nombre a la lista –Dijo Luka forzando una sonrisa.

-En fin nos hemos enterado que hoy son los exámenes y hemos tomado el primer vuelo a Japón que encontramos.-Dijo Rin sacando una cajita de su bolso de cuero.-y también compramos muchos regalos.

-Gracias Rinsita.-Dijo Gakupo con una sonrisa de idiota.-Ya debemos irnos, van a ser las doce y…-Gakupo no terminó la oración cuando de repente unas coletas aguamarina se aparecieron arrastrando una bufanda azul.

-AKIHIKO! ¡HE LLEGADO!

-¿No les faltaban dos clases? –Preguntó Luka.

-Nos las ingeniamos para salir.-Dijo Miku con una gota de sudor tipo anime en la frente.

-Aire…-Suplicaba Kaito.

-Miku-chan! –Dijo Rin abalanzándose en la recién llegada.

-Hola Rin, o debería decir cachetona-san –Dijo Miku pellizcándole los cachetes.

-¡Vámonos ya joder!-Gritó Luka perdiendo la paciencia

**20 MINS DESPUES – Hospital general.**

-Bueno Luka-chan acuéstate aquí-Dijo la doctora acostándola en la cama.

-Me muero de la emoción.-Gritó Miku abrazando a Kaito.

-YAY-Exclamaron los gemelos.

-Bueno, empecemos.-La Doctora empezó a poner el aparato y el gel en la pancita de Luka.-Ok, aquí podemos oír los latidos del bebé.

-Gakupo, ¿estás llorando?-Pregunto Luka aguantando la risa.

-No, solo me sudan los ojos.-Dijo con la cara empapada.

¿Qué es esto? Parece que oigo dos latidos-Dijo la doctora algo sorprendida.

-AH!?-Gritó Luka igual de sorprendida que todos en la sala.

-A A.-Gakupo estaba totalmente pálido.

-Valla, pues que tenemos aquí, parece que son un niño y una niña.

-¡Igual que nosotros!-Dijeron los Kagamine tomándose de las manos.

-Wow Gakupo parece que te dieron el 2x1 –Dijo Kaito recibiendo como respuesta una noqueada por parte de Miku.

-Mierda, Gakupo se desmayó.-Dijo Luka sin darle importancia al estado de su novio.

-Esto siempre pasa,¡ Enfermera!-Llamó la doctora.

* * *

**HULAS, bueno del poco tiempo que he tenido (compras navideñas, viajes, eventos familiares etc.) he logrado sacar esto lol**

**BYE BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

Gakupo despertó en la cama del cuarto de Luka, estaba confundido y los recuerdos de los segundos antes de desmayarse llegaron a su mente causándole un pequeño ataque de risa. Luka aún no podía creer lo inmaduro que podía llegar a ser una persona en ciertas situaciones, esta besó a su novio en la mejilla y se acostó junto a él.

-Nee, Luka ¿Cómo les pondremos a los bebés? –Preguntó Gakupo abrazando a Luka sintiendo su vientre para nada plano.

-Otro a la lista –Dijo suspirando.

-No, decidámoslo ahora. –Dijo Gakupo.

-hum preguntemosle a la opinión general…

-Está bien.-

* * *

Como ven este es el capi mas corto de mi vida :D

en serio ya tengo los capis listos solo nescesito que voten por los nombres y lo subo

si solo hay un review (osea voto)esos nombres quedan NO VALEN ANTERIORES A ESTE CAPI


	8. Chapter 8

La inusual paz que se sentía en el cuarto de Luka fue interrumpida por unos incesantes golpes en la puerta.

-No podía ser verdad tanta belleza.-Dijo Luka para sí misma, bajó las escalera y abrió la puerta para encontrarse una sorpresilla.

-Hola, Luka-chan ¡llegó la tía Miriam!-Dijo una mujer peli plateada arrastrando a una castaña muy familiar.

-¡Tía Miriam, Prima Meiko!-Dijo Luka abrazando a las mencionadas.

-¡Hola panchita! –Meiko aferrándose a la pancita de Luka.

-Cero y van dos-Dijo Luka con molestia.

-Tan fría como siempre –Interrumpió Miriam entrando a la casa y sentándose en el sofá.

-Guau no ha cambiado nada tu sentido de la decoración.-Dijo Meiko sentándose junto a su madre.

-Jodona.-Luego de que Luka se sentara en el sofá unas llaves sonaron dando paso a tres jóvenes que llegaban del supermercado.

-Ah así que estos son los perdedores con los que mis primas se juntaron.-Dijo Meiko al ver entrar a Gakupo y Kaito.

-Se dice hola.-Respondió Gakupo ofendido.

-Kamui, Shion, ellas son mi Tía Miriam y Meiko mi fastidiosa Prima Meiko.-Dijo Luka levantándose del sofá y dándole un beso a Gakupo con algo de monotonía.

-Hola Parientes.-Dijo Miku dejando en el mesón una bolsa llena de puerros.

-Hola primita subnormal.-Contestó Meiko recibiendo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de su madre.

-Siempre tan linda, ''HoneynSake''.-Dijo Kaito poniendo dos bolsas de helado sobre la mesa.

-Oh, pero si el perdedor es el mismísimo ''Creambeater''.-Dijo Meiko poniendo ambos pies sobre la mesita de café.

-De que están hablando.-Dijo Luka abriendo las bolsas de compra.

-Ambos juegan un juego online muy popular, nunca pasé del nivel siete.-Dijo Miku con una gotita de sudor en la frente.-Pero no entiendo cómo supieron quien es quien si nunca se habían visto a la cara.

-Fácil, siempre reconocería esa patética voz.- Dijeron Meiko y Kaito a la vez.

-Uh, se siente la tensión.-Dijo Miriam tomando una revista de la mesita.-Llegando al grano, nos quedaremos en un hotel cercano.

-¿Debido a? la cosita preciosa que está en Luka.-completó Meiko.

-Vámonos Meiko, dejemos el equipaje allí y nos damos una pasadita al spa.-Dijo Miriam tomando la revista del sofá. – Nee, me la prestas Miku-chan.

-Te la regalo.-Respondió Miku dándole un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida.

-Tú y tus costumbres tan americanas.-Dijo Meiko despidiéndose con la mano, después de eso todo volvió a la normalidad.

-:)-

Miku y Kaito habían salido a comprar algún Dvd de anime, Luka estaba con un suéter rosa debajo de un mameluco negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Apoyada en el hombro de Gakupo se hacía preguntas que solo su acompañante podía responder.

-Luka? ¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Gakupo angustiado.

-¿Por qué? –Respondió (con otra pregunta) dejando una pequeñísima lagrima salir de su ojo derecho.- ¿Porqué después de tantos problemas que te he causado sigues conmigo?

-Vamos, no me has causado ningún problema.-Dijo Gakupo plantando un beso en la frente de su novia.

-Claro que sí.-Luka apartó a Gakupo de sí con un empujón.-Por mi culpa te echaron de tu casa, no hablas con tu familia, tienes que trabajar turnos extra y te vas a hacer responsable de algo que no quieres.

Gakupo se levantó sin decir palabra rumbo a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de jugo y salió al balcón sin antes mirar de reojo a la peli rosada, Luka sentía su orgullo un poco herido y sin pensarlo lo siguió hasta el balcón. Él tomaba sorbos de su jugo sin prestarle demasiada atención, Luka trataba de esconder sus lágrimas, no aguantó más y cuando salía de aquel lugar sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo.

-Nunca cambias, Megurine.-Dijo Gakupo poniéndose cara a cara con ella.-No crees que si no te amara no soportaría tus berrinches, tu actitud tan fría y a la vez dulce, traerte tus dulces cuando se te antoja. Luka, siempre te pongo en primer lugar, eres un problema, pero eres MI problema.

-Ah-Luka no pudo hablar cuando sintió los labios de Gakupo posarse dulcemente en los suyos.

-Iba a esperar hasta que llegaran todos, pero-Dijo Gakupo sacando una cajita de su bolsillo y poniéndose de rodillas –Luka Megurine ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

-Sí, sí quiero –Luka dejó que Gakupo le colocara el anillo e inmediatamente se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo.

-SIIIIIII.-Se oyó la voz de ciertos rubios desde la sala advirtiendo al resto del grupo que estaba allí.

-Felicitaciones par de tórtolos.-Dijo Miku secándose sus lagrimas de alegría.

-Sacaré mi reserva especial de helado para celebrar.-Dijo Kaito saliendo de la casa.

- Planeamos una fiesta estilo Rin- Anunció la rubia.

-¿O sea que planearon todo esto?-Preguntó Luka.

-Excepto que te lo iba a pedir en la noche.-Respondió Gakupo.

Luego de todo el ajetreo decidieron que la fiesta se realizaría al día siguiente, gracias a Dios la noche llegó rápido y pudieron descansar de juntos en una cama que ahora parecía ser de los dos, simplemente nada podía ser más perfecto que estar junto a la persona que amas.

-Te amo, baka. –Dijo Luka antes de dormirse

* * *

**Lol! XD luka como :pokerface:**

**A ver que no me dejan casi reviews.**

**DEJEN UN REVIEW.**

**BYE BYE.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Llego the02fan! a joder! ola k ase?**

**perdon por tardarme taaanto tiempo en adelantar, esqui acabo de entar al cole TT TT**

**este capitulo no es la gran cosa peroo (parece puro relleno) el otro capitulo les tengo dos sorpresas.**

**Vocaloid no nos pertenece (debería decir me, pero kurousagui no hace no wea y se lleva el crédito)**

* * *

-Luka-chan, es hora de ir a la escuela.-Dijo Gakupo agitándola suavemente.

-Un ratito más por favor.-Dijo Luka sin abrir los ojos

-Ok, me obligaste a hacer esto.-Dijo Gakupo tomando suavemente la cara de Luka y besando sus entreabiertos labios.

-Bueno ya me levanto.-Dijo la peli rosa acomodándose en la cama y poniéndose en pie.

-Miku ya está haciendo el desayuno, te espero abajo.-Dijo Gakupo antes de salir de la habitación.

Luka tomó un clip y se acomodó la melena para tomar un baño, mientras en la cocina Kaito y Miku tenían una escenita ya bastante común en la casa.

-¡Ya basta! Acaso es demasiado pedir que dejes de comer helado aunque sea en el desayuno.-Dijo Miku apagando la llama de la estufa.

-¿Y? tu comes puerros todo el día y yo ni me quejo.-Dijo Kaito dejando su quinta taza de helado en el lavaplatos.

-Ya no peleen, es la última semana de escuela de sus miserables vidas así que disfrútenlo cabrones.-Dijo Luka antes de entrar al baño.

-Problemas de embarazo.-dijeron los ''cabrones'' para luego seguir en sus tareas.

**-0-0-0-0-0mirenquesexyseparador-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Luka apúrate, puedes comer en el camino.-Dijo Miku sacando a la fuerza a su hermana.

-Vámonos, se nos hace tarde.-Dijo Kaito saliendo de la casa, en cuestión de segundos todos estaban en el auto tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a la escuela. Al llegar Luka fue rodeada por un montón de chicas que al ver su barriguita decían cosas como ''Kawaii'' o ''que linda te ves'', Gakupo la seguía con la mirada mientras entraban a su salón donde había una agitada Rin y un pacífico Len.

-Luka-chan, Luka-chan –Dijo Rin brincado de un lado a otro con un vaso de café en la mano.- He invitado a media escuela, falta la otra mitad.-Y así como la Rubia apareció se alejó con su (muy) paciente hermano.

-Aja…-Dijo Luka sin procesar bien la situación.

-Parece que eres muy famosa.-Dijo Gakupo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la peli rosada.

-Sí, lo malo es que tengo que usar estas blusas en vez del uniforme, me siento rara.-Dijo Luka con ligero rubor en la cara.

-¡Ahí viene! -Gritó una chica haciendo que todos corrieran a sus asientos.-Me los vacilé.-Dijo riéndose.

-ASH!-Dijeron todos al darse cuenta.

-¡Ahora sí!-Volvió a gritar, otra falsa alarma y disgusto de todos.

-¡ESTA NO ES MENTIRA!-Dijo sentándose en su lugar, nadie le creyó.

-¿Qué pasa si viene?, igual el profesor me la pela y…-Miku se detuvo al sentir el repentino silencio de todos sus compañeros.

-Señorita Hatsune, a la oficina del director.-Dijo el maestro de matemáticas al entrar al salón

-pero…

-No alegue.-Dijo apuntando hacia la puerta, antes de salir Miku recibió una nota de Luka, ''pendeja''. Las otras clases estuvieron un poco más entretenidas con sugerencias de Gakupo con respecto a los nombres, luego llegó el almuerzo en el lugar de siempre.

-Tsk, he olvidado mi jugo.-Dijo Luka levantándose del suelo con ayuda del árbol.- Iré a comprar.

-¿No quieres que te lo compre?- Preguntó Gakupo.

-Estoy embarazada, no inválida.- Dijo Luka mientras se alejaba hasta la máquina dispensadora.

-''debería pedirle este tipo de favores a Gakupo''-Pensó Luka para sí misma mientras tomaba la lata del jugo, luego escuchó las voces de sus compañeras de grado inferior.

-¿oíste lo de Megurine?-preguntó una

-¿La hermana de Hatsune?-Dijo otra.

-No soporto más esto.- Dijo Luka yéndose del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa, Luka?- Preguntó Gakupo al ver a su novia llegar con una mirada amenazante.

-Tú y yo nos vamos a divertir en la maldita fiesta que está organizando Kagamine ¿oíste?-Dijo Luka mientras levantaba a su novio por el cuello de la camisa.

-Cálmate y dime que pasó.-Dijo Gakupo soltándose del agarre de Luka.

-Nada serio, solo no me prestes atención.-Dijo Luka sentándose en el césped del parque y luego siendo abrazada por los brazos de Gakupo.

-Luka-chan, Rin dijo que hoy iremos a comprarte un vestido.-Dijo Miku masticando un sándwich de puerro.

-EW, come con la boca cerrada.-Dijo Kaito.

-Pero estoy ahorrando, no lo voy a gastar en cosas innecesarias.-Respondió Luka

-Tranquis que yo fresquis, Rin dijo que lo pagaría todo.-Miku

-Igual le debería mucho dinero.-Se negó Luka.

-DIJE QUE PAGARIA POR TODO, JODEER! –Dijo Rin saliendo de detrás de un árbol.-Y así lo haré.-Dijo tratando de calmarse.

-Está bien, solo porque insisten.-Dijo Luka.

**Luka PV **

Acabaron las clases y todo lo que quería era tomar una larga siesta, pero no, fui secuestrada por dos locas obsesionadas con la ropa. Gakupo se fue a algún lado en compañía de Kaito, Len y Gakuko. ¿A qué lugar me llevaron? A un centro comercial donde pasamos dos horas dando vueltas y vueltas hasta encontrar el ''vestido perfecto'' en la vitrina de una tienda en el tercer piso.

-A ver Luka-chan, ya puedes salir.-Dijo Miku

-Ahora sólo queda esperar que Kaito Len y Gakuko hagan un buen trabajo.-Dijo Rin yendo a pagar el vestido.

-Deja que le llame a Kaito para ver dónde están.-Dijo Miku sacando su móvil con dije de puerro

**Gakupo PV**

Al salir de la escuela me fui con Len, Kaito y mi hermana a comprarme algo de ropa para esta noche, al principio me rehusé, pero la cara de Gakuko me convenció. Llegamos al centro comercial donde tardamos mínimo media hora tratando de encontrar un traje o algo.

-Te ves bien nii-san –Dijo Gakuko al verme salir de los vestidores en la tienda.

-Perfecto, parece que tengo buen gusto.-Dijo Kaito con aire de grandeza.

-Ahora bien, cámbiate que con ese nos quedamos, iré a pagarlo.-Dijo Len.  
-Ah, esperen, es Miku.-Dijo contestando su celular.

-Sí aquí está, no, sí. Está bien nos vemos en tu casa. Te quiero, chao.-Kaito.-Las chica dicen que se quedarán a comer

-Vámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer.-Dijo Len con algo de prisa en su voz.

**Fin PV**

**6:35 PM- Sala de comidas, centro comercial.**

-Y yo le dije aléjate pervertido, pero en realidad solo me ofrecía una promoción o algo así.-Dijo Rin terminando su anécdota.

-Idiota.-Rió Luka acompañada de las carcajadas de Miku.

-Hash, ahora te toca contarnos cómo conociste a Gakupo.-Dijo Rin poniendo una sonrisa un poco malévola.

-Está bien, eso fue hace años, cuando Miku y yo vivíamos en la granja con mamá y con la tía Miriam…

**_Flashback_**

_-Luka-chan, ve a alimentar a las gallinas. Ya vuelvo.-Dijo Miriam mientras se subía al pequeño auto en compañía de su hermana._

_-Miku-chaaaan! Mamá y la Tía Miriam salieron, voy a alimentar a las gallinas.-Gritó Luka desde el comedor._

_-Seh, la comida está junto a las patas de la mesa.-Contestó Miku sin levantarse de la cama._

_-Oki!-Dijo Luka tomando la bolsita de semillas, luego tomó un pañuelo blanco y se lo ató con un moño en la cabeza. El campo era el único mundo que la pequeña peli-rosada conocía, en cambio Miku había ido varias veces a la ciudad. Luka disfrutaba bastante el aire fresco y amaba correr entre la hierba alta, era SU mundo._

_-Tomen gallinitas, se van a poner gordas como Tía Miriam en año nuevo.-Rió para sí chibi Luka, luego, al tratar de alcanzar un pollito encontró unos ojos azules que la estaban mirando y que en ese mismo segundo desaparecieron._

_-Quien anda ahí, por favor no me haga daño.-Dijo Luka asustada, miró hacia arriba y vió a un niño de cabello morado sentado en una de las vigas del techo._

_-No te haré daño, soy un samurái con honor.-Dijo el niño bajando del techo y cayendo con gracia_

_-¿Quién eres?-Preguntó la niña aún asustada._

_-Soy Gakupo Kamui, estoy de visita en casa de mis abuelos, ahora dime tu nombre._

_-P-pues yo soy Megurine Luka, y vivo en esta granja-Dijo.- ¿Qué haces en mi gallinero?_

_-Estaba aburrido, así que vine a jugar aquí.-Respondió.-Oye ¿quieres jugar conmigo hoy?_

_-Está bien, pero no me hagas daño.-Dijo Luka desconfiando_

_-La pasaremos bien, lo prometo.-Dijo mini-gack tomando de la mano a chibi Luka._

*******_FIN FLASHBACK_**

-Y así básicamente conocí al tarado con el que me voy a casar.- Dijo Luka sonrojada.

-Que historia tan tiernita.-Dijo Rin con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Lo dices porque no la has escuchado una y otra vez.-Miku con molestia.

-Que amargada eres Miku.-Luka

-Mira quién habla.-Miku alzando la voz

-Cálmense por favor.-Dijo Rin.-Hoy tenemos una fiesta y no quiero que peleen.

-A ver Rin, a ti es la única persona a la que se le ocurre hacer una fiesta el lunes por la noche.-Dijo Luka dándole una mordida a su sándwich de jamón.

-Convencí a administración de adelantar la junta para mañana.-Dijo Rin sacando su celular para leer un mensaje que le había llegado.-Len dice que vallamos al hotel alrededor de las 7:30.

-¿QUEEE? Eso es muy poco tiempo, Vámonos ya.-Dijo Miku desesperada.

* * *

**Wii viva el interior de mi almohada! al principio no sabía quen iba a quedar así pero salió, ya llevo la mitad del 10 y pronto se los dare :3**

Los qelo

**BYE BYE**


	10. Chapter 10

Eran las 7:20, tres chicas en un auto se dirigían hacia un hotel prestigioso en la ciudad. Los chicos habían llegado desde hacía ya diez minutos para Gakupo la espera era interminable, por su parte Miku, Luka y Rin le iban dando los toques finales a su maquillaje. Esta fiesta sería inolvidable.

-Luka-chan, ¡quédate quieta por favor!- Dijo Miku desesperada tratando de colocarle el ultimo gancho al cabello de Luka.

-No quiero que me pongas más de esos, voy a parecer un payaso.-Dijo Luka separando a Miku de su cabello.

-No te enojes Luka, miren ya llegamos.-Dijo Rin emocionada.

Entraron por un pasillo largo hasta llegar a la entrada del salón principal, Rin dio los nombres de cada una y lograron pasar. Allí adentro todo se veía muy lujoso pero no demasiado, Rin era muy buen decoradora (bueno, a eso se dedicaba), se veían algunas caras conocidas y otras no tanto lo cual incomodaba a Luka un poco.

-Hola Lu-chan.-Dijeron Gumi y Yuki al tiempo.

-Hola.-Se limitó a decir Luka

-Oigan, me pueden decir como la están pasando.-Dijo Rin sacando una lista de quien sabe dónde.

-Hasta ahora bien pero la…-Las palabras de Gumi se hicieron silencio en los oídos de Luka cuando encontró los ojos Gakupo.

-Vamos chicas dejémoslos solos.-Dijo Rin sacando a las chicas de la escena.

Gakupo se acercaba lentamente a Luka entra la multitud de gente sin despegar la mirada del rostro de su pareja.

-Luka, te ves…

-Impresionante como tú.-Completó Luka, de repente se perdieron en los ojos del otro sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, podían sentir las respiraciones del otro…

-Bienvenidos a todos.-Interrumpió Rin.- Espero que la estén pasando bien (PORQUE ME ESFORCÉ MUCHO EN ESTA FIESTA) luego empezaremos con la entrega de los regalos entre otras actividades, por ahora comenzaremos con el baile.

(Si quieren pongan música suave para acompañar el momento)

-Em, ¿Quieres bailar? –Preguntó Gakupo

-Seguro.-Contestó Luka, Gakupo la tomó con suavidad por la cintura (por su ahora gran barriguita) y tomó su mano izquierda para comenzar el baile. En ese momento, recuerdos del pasado llegaron a la mente de la peli rosa.

-Luka ¿Estás llorando? –Preguntó Gakupo con una mirada de dulzura en sus ojos.

-Claro que no, me entró una basurita en el ojo. -''Aclaró'' Luka.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Baka.

**Mientras con Len y Rin.**

-¿Len? ¿Qué te pasa amor? –Preguntó Rin sentándose junto a Len en una de las mesas que estaba junto a la pista de baile.

-No pasa nada.-Contestó Len cortante.

-Te pasa algo, soy tu hermana.-Dijo Rin tomándolo de la barbilla cual princesa.

-Exacto.-Dijo soltándose del agarre de su esposa.-Somos hermanos ¿no?

-Len esto ya lo habíamos hablado…

-Te estoy molestando, vamos a bailar.-Dijo Len tomándola de la mano.

-Idiota.-Rin levantándose con una sonrisa en su rostro. -Hey Dj pon la siguiente en la lista.

-Está bien.-Contestó el Dj

**(Acompañen el siguiente pedazo con música electrónica)**

-¿Cómo carajos se le ocurre a Rin poner música así tan de repente?-Preguntó Luka frustrada.

-Tranquilízate, vamos a saludar, hay gente que quiero que conozcas.-Dijo Gakupo sacándola de la pista de baile. Pasaron entre un montón de gente hasta llegar hacia dos personas con pinta de ser importantes.-Luka, te presento a mi tío Luis y a mi tía Antonieta.

-Mucho gusto, Luka Megurine.-Dijo extendiendo su mano siendo recibida por la tía de Gakupo.

-El gusto es nuestro querida, siéntete libre de pedirnos un favor cuando lo necesites ¿Verdad cielo?

-¿Eh? Am sí lo que dijo ella.-Contestó Luis.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo Luka

-Bien mis queridos invitados.-Interrumpió Rin en el micrófono.-Ahora comenzaremos con la entrega de regalos.

-No puedo esperar a que abras el nuestro.-Dijo Antonieta conduciéndola al escenario para que abriera los regalos. Allí Luka se sentó en una mecedora rodeada de regalos.*****

-Gracias a todos por estos maravillosos regalos que estoy a punto de abrir y este… no sé qué decir así que abrámoslos.-Dijo Luka recibiendo como respuesta las risas del público.

-Este es de Miku y Kaito.-Dijo Luka revisando la etiqueta y desenvolviendo el regalo.-A ver… Es un par de pijamitas.-Luka a lo cual la multitud respondió con un gran AWW Así pasó con los regalos hasta los últimos que eran los más grandes.

-Es una cuna doble Gucci.-Dijo Luka asombrada.- De parte de Louis y Antonieta.

-No es nada cariño.-Dijeron los mencionados al unísono.

-Ahora finalizados con esto, podemos iniciar con el Karaoke.-Dijo Rin (que se le empezaban a ver los efectos del alcohol)

-Yo quiero pedí una pala cantar con mi mejo amigo gachupo.-Dijo Kaito subiéndose al escenario con un Gakupo también pasado de copas. Se acercó al Dj que extrañado empezó a poner la canción.

_-Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón._

_+Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión._

_-Recuerdo aquel día cual mariposa me posé en tu flor._

_-pobre niña ingenua que caí rendida a tu favor.-_El pobre Gakupo no terminó de cantar su magnética canción cuando un tacón volador le impactó justo en la cabeza.

-¡A dormir pendejo!-Gritó Luka llevándose a rastras el cuerpo inmóvil de su prometido

Así terminó la noche para Luka y Gakupo.

* * *

**HOLUUUU he sacado tiempo de mis estudios y bammmm! salió esto  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (sólo pude darles una de las dos sorpresas TT TT)**

PERDON POR LA TARDANZA.

Los quelo.

BYE BYE (pregunta: ¿les gusta el yaoi?)

**DEJEN REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 (1)

-Gakupo…-Susurraba una hermosa y dulce voz.-Gakupo ¡LEVANTATE JODER! –Dijo Luka tirándole un cojín en la cara a su prometido.

-eh? ¿Qué horas son? ¿Porque me duele tanto la cabeza?-Preguntó un confundido peli morado.

-¿No recuerdas? Bien, aún así me tienes que acompañar a hacer unos mandados.-Dijo con voz firme pero aún así dándole caricias a su pareja.

-¿Mandados como qué?

-Mandados como los que mi responsable hermanita no hace por quedarse con su igual de responsable novio.-Respondió Luka levantándose y yendo escaleras abajo. Gakupo la siguió después de pensarlo un momento.

**Gakupo P.V**

Luka se veía tan hermosa esa mañana, tan espléndida cómo solo ella lo es. Bajé las escaleras y vi a Luka cortando unas salchichas para hacerlos revueltos con huevo **(malpensados) **la abracé por la espalda y del susto se ha cortado con el cuchillo.

-idiota.-Dijo buscando una toalla de papel, la agarré por la muñeca y metí su sangrante dedo en mi boca.-Gack…-Nos quedamos así por unos segundos hasta que la herida dejó de sangrar.

-Te amo.-Dije mirándola a sus preciosos ojos azules, evadió por un segundo mi mirada y de repente me dio un beso. En el desayuno también trataba de evadir mi mirada, no puedo imaginar la vida sin ella (soné un poco cursi ¿no?).

**Fin P.V.**

Luego de desayunar, cambiarse etc. Lograron salir a pagar unas cuentas, recoger boletines (informes), cobrar el cheque de Gakupo, en fin cosas así. Lo último en la lista era comprar algunas cosas que faltaban, llegaron al supermercado y Luka tomó la canasta.

-Vamos a ver, no, Gakupo mejor llevas tú la canasta.-Dijo Luka quitándole la lista a Gakupo y entregándole la canasta. –Veamos, ya tenemos suficiente arroz así que descartado, lo siguiente es comprar los lácteos.

-Vamos allá.-Luego de tomar dos o tres cartones de leche llegó el momento más temido por Luka, mantequilla o queso crema. Gakupo aprovechó que su novia estaba distraída para meter en la canasta un paquete de queso crema.

-No creas que no vi lo que hiciste.-Luka sin despegar la vista de la sección de pescadería.-Ahora baja eso y pon la mantequilla.

-Pero esto es mucho más delicioso.

-Pero la mantequilla es más práctica.

-Pero esto sabe bien con las berenjenas.

-La mantequilla también.

-Pero esto es más delicioso.

-Cállate.-Ordenó Luka con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Siempre me mandas a callar, hoy llevamos el queso crema y punto.-Contestó el peli morado.

-Cállate idiota.-Dijo Luka mirando preocupada a su novio que entendió la situación y con un susto más grande que el Everest dejó la canasta a un lado y la alzó en brazos. Puede que creyeran en los milagros o no, pero en ese momento Miku pasaba por allí en al auto de Kaito.

-¡Luka-chan! –Gritó Miku asustada.-Suban rápido.-Dijo abriendo la puerta para que entraran los futuros padres.

-Gracias al cielo.-Dijo Gakupo entrando al auto con una peli rosada más adolorida que asustada.

-Maneja pinche idiota.-Gritó Miku a Kaito que aún no procesaba lo que ocurría, bajo los gritos de las hermanas llegaron más rápido de lo que creyeron, aunque para Luka fueron millas. Gakupo volvió a tomar a su novia en brazos y entró al hospital ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-AYUDA POR FAVOR, MI ESPOSA VA A DAR A LUZ.-Gritó Gakupo, mientras las enfermeras ponían a Luka en la camilla, la palabra esposa no dejaba de retumbar en la cabeza de la peli rosa.

-Todo estará bien.-Kaito que apenas entraba con Miku tras de sí.

-Cálmate, Luka es muy fuerte.-Miku abrazando a su cuñado.

-Eso espero.-De tanto ajetreo Gakupo no se dio cuenta en qué hospital estaba.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Descartaron un parto natural, Luka tendría que ser intervenida por cesárea. Asustada y adolorida trataba de no gritar o maldecir.

-Carajo, terminemos con esto.-Dijo cuando se la llevaron a cirugía. Luego de que la conectaron a un montón de aparatos, le colocaron una manta que impedía la visibilidad hacia su vientre. No sintió nada, solo una enfermera que por alguna razón lloraba pero no la podía identificar, el ajetreo se intensificó y de la nada un llanto. Luka lloraba pocas veces, ahora estaba feliz.

-Es una niña.-Dijo el doctor sosteniendo a la bebé que pronto fue examinada por las enfermeras, envuelta en una mantita rosa y con un gorrito del mismo color fue entregada a su madre que le dio un beso entre un mar de lágrimas.

-Ahora llegó el niño.-Volvió a decir el doctor pero ahora ningún llanto, Luka sintió un peso gigante que le caía encima ¿y si su hijo nació muerto? Silencio, luego un llanto que hizo que Luka llorara aún más. Repitiendo el mismo proceso que con la niña, el bebé fue entregado también a su madre.

Una hora pasó y Gakupo se estaba asustando, luego vio una enfermera salir de la sala de operaciones.

-Señorita, por favor dígame como está mi novia.-Preguntó un angustiado Gakupo.

-No se preocupe ella está bien.-Dijo la pobre enfermera que se había metido un gran susto.-Pasen, está en la sala 207.

* * *

**Espero que les guste este cap y esperen la 2da parte *se va a estudiar**

**Dejen review**

**Vocaloid no me pertenece :3**

**BYE BYE!**

**lukaluka nightfever: YA ESTAS FELIZ!?**


	12. Chapter 12

Luka ahora estaba más calmada, sabía que sus hijos estaban a salvo y eso era lo que más le importaba ahora. Gakupo aparecería con Kaito y Miku los tres llorando, sólo era cuestión de esperar, el efecto de la anestesia había pasado y ahora se sentía incómoda. Tomó una revista y se dispuso a leerla, al parecer la familia real hizo otro escándalo ''de esos''.

-Hola Luka-chan.-Dijo Miku entrando con Kaito y Gakupo tras de sí.

-Hola.-respondió dejando la revista en la mesita de noche. Ni Kaito ni Miku, ni Gakupo estaban llorando, sólo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Gakupo se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en los labios.

-Son hermosos.-Dijo Gakupo que ya había pasado por la sala de neonatos.-Como su madre.

-Buen trabajo Luka-chan.-Kaito con una sonrisa de idiota imaginándose a Miku en esa situación, Miku lo nota y le da un puerrazo.

-De-déjense de tonterías.-Dijo la madre ruborizada hasta el tuétano.- Só-sólo queda registrarlos.

-Está bien pero, bajo que nombre.-Preguntó Kaito con una hemorragia y toda la cara llena de golpes.

-Todos han decidido nombres, ahora me toca a mí ¿Qué les parecen Kirenai y Kazemaru?

-Está muy bien.-Dijeron los demás (excepto Kaito que ahora era llevado a emergencias).

Luka iba en una silla de ruedas hacia la sala de neo natalidad, Gakupo la empujaba contemplándola como siempre lo hacía. Luka iba sonriente en vez de con su ''cara de nada'' que en ocasiones así usaba como máscara. Un montón de bebés durmiendo y uno solo llorando en el fondo, allí en ese montón de ternuritas habían dos que estaban separados en sus lugares, en sus fichas decía simplemente Kamui Megurine 1 y 2.

-Son muy hermosos.-Dijo Luka mirándolos a través del cristal.

-Lo mejor es que podremos ir a casa mañana temprano.-Gack se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo, como si nada le fuera a arrebatar sus tres cosas más preciadas en la vida. Sus segundos de paz fueron interrumpidos por una pareja que peleaba cerca de ellos.

-Yo no quiero esa cosa, soy muy joven mírame estúpido.-Gritó una joven de cabello negro ondulado, labios negros y aspecto gótico.

-Pues yo tampoco.-Respondió el muchacho de aspecto algo descuidado con mechones rubios en la frente.-Eso tú lo pariste es tuyo.

-Está bien que se vaya al carajo.-Gracias al cielo el cristal que dividía la sala de los bebés y el corredor era bastante grueso. Nadie había notado que una pequeña rubia estaba junto a su silencioso esposo, silencio que un corazón mal cicatrizado guardaba desde hace tres años, donde se dio cuenta de lo obvio.

**_Flashback._**

_-Len, quiero que tengamos un hijo.-Dijo Rin haciendo que su hermano se atragantara con los rollitos de sushi que estaban almorzando.-Sería lo más lindo del mundo, imagina llevarlo a la escuela, que te digan papá o mamá…_

_-Rin…_

_-No sería precioso tener la casa llena de huellitas haciendo desorden, llevando las cosas de aquí para allá._

_-Rin…_

_-La graduación y todo eso…_

_-Rin_

_-Cuando tengamos nietos y envejezcamos juntos_

_-Rin mírame.-Gritó Len sacudiéndola por los hombros.- Soy igual a ti no importa desde que punto lo veas, soy tu HERMANO gemelo._

_-¿Y eso que importa? Yo…-la realidad llegó de golpe a la mente de la rubia, su mundo se hizo trizas, trató de levantarse de la mesa pero cayó de rodillas. El sueño de formar una familia se esfumaba a pedacitos, Rin la fuerte ahora lloraba en el suelo, su cara trataba de no mostrar dolor pero sus lágrimas demostraban todo lo contrario. Len había sido muy cruel, pero al menos eso la había traído de vuelta a la realidad, ahora él se dio cuenta del impacto de sus palabras sobre su esposa. Ahora sólo deseaba haberse quedado callado._

**_Fin flashback_**

-Me parece que la perra de tu amante lo puede cuidar.-La chica estaba pasada de copas y con un tambaleo constante

-Carajo Melisa cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te engaño con nadie.

-Me importa un pepino, me voy de aquí.-Terminó la chica yéndose del lugar evitando a las sorprendidas enfermeras. El chico hastiado se fue por la otra salida del hospital.

Rin se quedó ''callada'', se tragó todo su dolor y junto a su esposo caminaron hasta donde se encontraban los nuevos padres, ahora sus sentimientos eran lo menos importante.

-Felicidades.-Dijo Rin abrazando a ambos recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta.

-Espero que sean muy felices.-Agregó Len. -¿Ya los registraron?

Rin veía a través del cristal a los hijos de Luka y Gakupo, una niña de cabello morado y niño de cabello rosado oscuro que dormían plácidamente, a unos metros de ellos un pequeño niño de cabellos negros que también dormía, no tenía ningún apellido registrado en su ficha. ¿Sabría él que sus padres lo despreciaban?

-¿Rinny? Estas ahí.-Preguntó Luka.

-Ah sí, sí ¿Qué pasó?

-Te preguntamos si querías almorzar con nosotros.

-Seguro.-Dijo sonriente. El dolor de Rin se intensificaba a cada segundo, sólo Len sentía un poco de ese sufrimiento a diario.

-Rinny por favor ábreme la puerta.-Gritaba Len desde afuera del baño.

-…

-Por favor piensa en mí y no hagas una locura.

-Hago esto porque mereces a alguien mejor.

-Sólo te amo a ti.-Pedía Len desesperado.

-…-Luego, un peso que caía al suelo, Len decidió abrir la puerta a la fuerza.

-¿Rin? Por favor respóndeme.-Rin estaba tirada en el suelo con un tarro de pastillas a su lado, los ojos abiertos y respiración casi imperceptible. Len le daba pequeños golpes en la cara pero ella no le contestaba.

-Aishiteru, Len-kun.-Fue lo último dijo Rin antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

**Hola :3**

**Traté de hacer este capítulo lo más entendible que se pudo, la parte de Rin la tuve que cortaar (zass zass zass) por que luego le quedaba el capítulo solo a ella, bueno el siguiente lo enfocaré más hacia Gakupo y Luka-chan :D.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**BYE BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Bañado en sudor, Len se despertó de golpe con Rin a su lado. Estaba cubierta con las sabanas hasta el pecho, ambos estaban desnudos. Ese recuerdo de Rin aquella noche unas semanas después del ''accidente'' aún lo perturbaba, dulcemente le quitó unos mechones de la cara y besó su frente.

-¿Len? Estas empapado en sudor.-Dijo Rin somnolienta.

-Es que hace mucho calor.

-No, volviste a soñar con eso ¿verdad?

-Eso no importa.

-Sí que importa.-protestó Rin.-Yo te prometí que no volvería a hacer una locura de esas y tú sigues pensando en eso.

Silencio.

-Tenemos que vestirnos, se nos hace tarde para acompañar a Luka y Gakupo.-Len tomó su bata y se dirigió hacia el baño.

-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-

Gakupo estaba muerto de cansancio, hambre y sueño. Kirenai y Kazemaru dormían plácidamente junto a su madre mientras su padre disfrutaba la comodidad del suelo frío y ese día de invierno estaba aún más frío. Luka se despertó a hacerle el desayuno a su esposo (aunque aún no se han casado) y a prepararle lo biberones a sus hijos, al levantarse encontró un bulto morado medio muerto en el suelo, con todo el amor del mundo lo levantó y acostó de un golpe en la cama. Gakupo empezaba a sentir los efectos secundarios de la paternidad.

- Buenos días Luka.-Dijo Gakupo hecho puré.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, el piso es súper cómodo.-Contestó irónico.

-No te pongas así que sólo fue por hoy.-Luka le pasó la mano por el cabello a su prometido a lo que él la tomó y la besó.

-Déjate de tonterías y alístate para desayunar.-Ordenó la peli rosada saliendo del cuarto con un ligero rubor. Gakupo sólo se quedó junto a los pequeños riendo por lo bajo.

**Luka P.V**

Gakupo es un idiota, siempre lo ha sido ¿o la idiota seré yo que no soy tan linda con él? Sinceramente no sé porqué sigue conmigo si puede ir con otra chica más dulce, no, yo sé o al menos creo que me ama. Por otro lado me he enterado de los problemas que han tenido los Kagamine ¿Cómo lo supe? Rin me llamó llorando hace unos días, su relación se ha estado deteriorando y Len no parece hacer nada ¿No creen que la vida es un poco injusta? Ellos que desean tanto un hijo y nosotros tuvimos dos de improvisto, no es que no los ame, son mi vida.

Gakupo quedó hecho papilla luego de anoche, le tocó cuidar Kirenai mientras que a mí a Kazemaru que es un poco más tranquilo, hoy intercambiaremos así que estoy un poco nerviosa. Ah sí, Gakupo y yo nos graduamos hace unas semanas antes del nacimiento de los pequeños y además pronto será ascendido a gerente de la tienda de juegos ¿No son estas buenas noticias? Ahora que lo pienso no he vuelto a ver a la tía Miriam ni a Meiko.

Estos días Kaito ha hecho unas pruebas para entrar a la escuela de derecho, así que ha tenido que estar alejado de Miku, no se imaginan la tortura que es tener a esa flojaza todo el santo día en la casa ''Luka tráeme esto'' ''Limpia aquí'' ''Barre allá'' Me saca de quicio aparte de que se la pasa cantando y despierta a los bebés, ojalá ese yeti que tiene por novio apruebe esos exámenes y la calle de una buena vez. Oh! Lo biberones ya están listos.

-GAKUPO BAJA CON LOS NIÑOS A COMER-Grité

-Espera me pongo las pantuflas.

-Ah, y hazme el favor y despierta a Miku.

-No, ella salió ayer a mitad de la noche con Kaito.-Dijo mientras bajaba con un pequeño en cada brazo.

-Hija de…

-Son hermanas.-Me recordó ese detallito.

-Lastimosamente.

Traté de arreglar a los tres bebés que tengo (sí, Gakupo es como un hijo más) mientras trataba de hacer unas llamadas para comunicarme con Miku y Rin, estaba haciendo malabares prácticamente. Al fin estuvimos los cuatro listos y a tiempo para registrar a mis ternuritas. Bueno, algunos se preguntarán por qué no lo hice en el hospital, pues bien, cuando íbamos a realizar el proceso llamó Meiko de no sé donde diciendo que aún no lo hiciéramos, que tenían que estar presentes, luego se cortó la llamada por falta de saldo. Me estoy empezando a preocupar.

Tomamos un taxi hasta el lugar donde habíamos quedado para encontrarnos con los demás, Miku estaba con Kaito en toda la puerta de las oficinas (si la hubieran visto hubieran pensado que era un chicle) no se separaba ni medio centímetro de su novio que tenía la misma cara de idiota de siempre. Detrás de ellos venían llegando los Kagamine, Rin con su típica sonrisita y Len venía un poco más animado de lo normal, sinceramente espero que estén dejando atrás los problemas.

-Luka-chan ¡yai yai! Cuanto tiempo sin verte.-Dijo Rin abrazándome, Gakupo me hizo una seña para que lo ayudara con los portabebés.

-Ya vuelvo.-Tomé el portabebés de Kazemaru y volví a donde estaba.

-No seas tonta Rin, solo han sido unos pocos días.-Miku hablaba sin separase de su novio.

-¿has aprobado tus exámenes?- Pregunté sin darle mucha importancia.

-Con una nota bastante superior.-Dijeron ambos peli azules con los pulgares arriba.

Desesperada, corté las demás conversaciones del grupo y con unas cuantas miradas los hice entrar a cada uno en fila y callados, demos gracias a mi madre por el truco. Llegamos y el notario se sorprendió de ver tanta gente llegar para un simple registro, dimos los nombres de los niños, fecha de nacimiento, hora etc. De la nada cuando Gakupo y yo estábamos a punto de firmar unas vagabundas irrumpieron en la pequeña oficina, me fijé un poco más y eran Meiko y tía Miriam.

-Ahora son libres de firmar.-Dijo Meiko con aliento de vaca.

Tas tas terminamos de hacer todos los procesos de una buena vez y normalmente recibimos una copia del acta. A Rin y a Len se les ocurrió la _maravillosa _idea de tomarnos unas fotos en una cabina (sinceramente no sé como entramos cinco adolescentes, tres adultos y dos bebés en una caja tan pequeña). Len le pellizcaba los cachetes a Rin, Kaito amagaba besar a Miku que sacaba la lengua y ponía los ojos locos, Miriam y Meiko peleaban por espacio y Gakupo y yo sosteníamos a los bebés, Kirenai estaba fastidiada y Kazemaru dormía.

-Kawaii -Dijo Rin sacando la foto de la máquina, me entregó una y dijo que luego les enviaría el resto por mail a los demás. Decidimos irnos cada uno a su casa, tenía mucho sueño.

**Gakupo P.V**

-Me voy a dormir.-Dijo Luka dejándome en la sala con los dos pequeños clones, ahora que lo pienso Kirenai es igualita a Gakuko cuando era bebé. Subí y dejé a los pequeños en sus cunas, Aún más silencioso entrecerré la puerta y fui hacia el cuarto de Luka. Estaba en la primera fase del sueño, lentamente me acosté a su lado y con mis dedos empecé a recorrer su espalda un poco por encima del vestido de tirantes que traía.

-Déjame quieta.-Dijo sacudiéndose como un perro mojado.

Besé la parte descubierta de su espalda a lo cual ella se sorprendió, seguí haciéndolo en diferentes zonas de su espalda hasta que se giró y me miró con una mezcla de desconcierto y sorpresa. No sé que me pasó pero me entraron unas ganas inmensas de besar esos labios que no se dejaban tocar, lentamente cerré sus ojos con mis pulgares y le di el beso que nunca me había atrevido a darle antes (al menos así no), nuestras bocas se buscaban y nuestras lenguas peleaban una batalla interminable que hubiera seguido si no hubiera sido por la falta de aire. Luka estaba totalmente roja por la falta de oxígeno y por lo que acababa de pasar, obviamente nos habíamos besado antes pero jamás así. Se sentó en el borde de la cama tocándose los labios como la primera vez que nos besamos, me acerqué a ella y empezó a ponerse pálida ¿me habré pasado? Avergonzado iba a salir de la habitación cuando me abraza por la espalda.

-Perdóname por ser tan grosera a veces, pero es que si pudiera ser de otra forma lo haría para agradarte.

-Eres perfecta.-Dije volteándome para verla a la cara, tenía la voz quebrada y un fuerte rubor en el rostro.

* * *

**Holas! espero no haberlos decepcionado con este capi T T**

**Y no, no sería capaz de matar a Rin.**

**Que la pasen bien en estas pequeñas vacas!**

**BYE BYE**


	14. Chapter 14

Rin no podía creer lo que decía el papel que tenía en sus manos, había acudido al médico debido a unos fuertes mareos que había sentido más o menos desde que adoptaron a Mew (su nombre real es Mariko pero todos le dicen Mew) la niña del hospital que sus padres habían abandonado. Len tal vez se pondría feliz o no, habían tratado de evitar este problema a toda costa ya que la criatura podría nacer con problemas.

**Rin P.V**

Hace unas dos semanas terminamos los procesos para adoptar a Mew, por eso nos encontrábamos tan felices. Ahora sinceramente no sé qué hacer, a la única persona que se lo puedo contar es a Luka-chan. Seguro me guardará el secreto.

Tomé un taxi hacia el apartamento de mi rosada amiga, pagué la cuenta tomé y entré al apartamento (conseguí una copia de las llaves) Luka estaba con Kirenai y Kazemaru en la cocina comiéndose las galletas de puerro de Miku, me lanzó una mirada y entendí que si decía una palabra moriría. Me senté en el sofá y ella me siguió.

-¿Que te trae por aquí? –Preguntó Luka terminado de tragar la galleta.

-Yo necesito contarte algo…-Dije nerviosa.

-Ya le metiste el cuerno a Len.-Luka rodó los ojos.

-¡NO! Claro que no, es todo lo contrario.-Dije ruborizada.

-Desembucha

-Yo… e-estoy

-Estas…

-YO ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO DE LEN.-Terminé gritando, Luka abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Tengo que contarle.-Dijo Luka tomando el teléfono inalámbrico de la base.

-No es justo, yo no le dije nada al fenómeno que tienes por novio.-Luka frunció el seño y con la mayor delicadez posible me inmovilizó en el suelo.

-PIP PUP PIP.-Dijo Luka imitando los sonidos del teléfono, luego de unos segundos contestó Len que estaba de viaje para atender unos asuntos de negocios en París.

_-Habla Len Kagamine_

-Hola _Lenny _tu esposa te quiere decir algo.-Dijo Luka acercándome el teléfono a la oreja.

-Hola amor.-Dije nerviosa.

_-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le ocurrió algo a Mariko?_

-No, ella está ahora mismo en la guardería.-Temblaba horriblemente y las manos me sudaban

_-Entonces…_

-Estoy embarazada.-Dije sin rodeos para acabar de una vez con esta situación.

_-¿¡Qué!? Es todo, me regreso ya mismo a Japón._

-No te enfades conmigo por favor.-Pedí empezando a llorar.

_-¿Enfadarme? Me has hecho padre por segunda vez, estoy más feliz que nunca._-Dijo emocionado a través del teléfono

-Aishiteru.-Dije sonriendo entre lágrimas, Luka tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

_-Volveré antes de lo que crees, salgo ya mismo._-Luego me colgó

-No fue tan malo como creíste ¿o sí?-Dijo Luka levantándose de mis piernas.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste? –Pregunté con una sonrisita en el rostro

-No quiero que cometas el mismo error estúpido que cometí, ahora recoge a Mew y ponte guapa que llega en menos de un día.-Luka me empujaba levemente hacia la puerta.

-Adiós -Dije saliendo de la casa, caminé por la calle dándole una gran sonrisa a todo el que se atravesara. Llegué a la guardería y recogí a Mew, caminamos un largo rato por el centro comercial, comimos helados (bueno, ella no comió nada de eso) fuimos de compras y hasta tratamos de planear el nombre del nuevo hermanito (en serio, no me entendía nada) Como había dejado el cochecito en la guardería todo se me volvió más sencillo. Vi a Miku y a Kaito besándose enfrente de una tienda de ropa, así que para no interrumpirlos seguí con mi camino.

Más o menos a las seis de la tarde decidí que era hora de ir a casa. Revisé mi celular y tenía la bandeja de entrada llena de mensajes de Len, sonreí y coloqué en celular en la bandeja de la carriola. Paré para verificar si la luz de peatones estaba en verde y vi que si lo estaba, así que decidí cruzar, para poner más ligero el cochecito tomé mi bolso y lo puse en mi hombro y seguí caminado.

_/escuché el sonido de un auto venir hacia nosotras, no pude reaccionar, lo único que pude hacer fue empujar la carriola lejos de allí, recibí el impacto del lado derecho de mi cuerpo, algo amortiguó mi caída pero mi cabeza chocó contra el suelo. Todo se volvió blanco/_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Rin P.V**

Desperté en un cuarto desconocido, veía todo borroso, lentamente mi visión se fue aclarando y vi claramente que estaba en el hospital, la cabeza me dolía. Bajé la mirada y vi a Len sentado con la cabeza apoyada en la camilla, estaba durmiendo. No sé cómo Len se dio cuenta que estaba consciente, levantó la cabeza y me sonrió.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Me preguntó aguantando las ganas de llorar, recordé los últimos momentos antes del accidente y me asusté.

-¿Cómo está Mariko? –Pregunté angustiada.

-Ella está bien, está con Luka y Miku.

-Len

-¿Sí?

-¿Cómo está mi bebé? –Dije mirando a un punto indefinido.

-Rinny…

-¿Cómo está? –insistí.

-¡MALDITA SEA! ¡NO LO SÉ RIN!-Len empezó a llorar, mis lágrimas salían pero mi cara estaba en blanco.

* * *

***Corre lejos de las balas* ola k ase? odiandome o k ase?**

**Les pido porfaveurs que no me maten ¿si?**

**Arigato! espero que les guste!**

**Dejen Review!**

**BYE BYE**


	15. Chapter 15

**Algunos creeran que este era un capitulo nuevo, pero es una disculpa.**

**Actualmente no he tenido un buen acceso a internet debido a que mi computador se dañó (estoy escribiendo esto desde el computador de mi papá) pero aquí les dejaré unos temas para que escojan como continuará la historia a manera de disculpa, este capítulo se eliminará tan pronto tenga el nuevo listo.**

**1) Mostrar lo que vivió Rin al salir del hospital**

**2) un capítulo de Navidad (con lemon lukaxgack y tal vez mikuxkaito)**

**3)un capítulo especial para Meiko y Miriam.**

**Vuelvo a decir que lo lamento y todas las sugerencias son escuchadas.**

**Besos, The02fan**

**Pd: no me maten T T**


	16. Chapter 16

**luka P.V**

Ahora mismo estoy tratando de contactar con Rin, le he dejado mil y un mensajes y no he recibido respuesta. Los copos de nieve caen sobre el cochecito donde estaba durmiendo Kazemaru mientras yo trataba de proteger a Kirenai de la nieve con una manta.

-Gakupo es un imbécil –Dije ante el inmenso retraso que estaba teniendo el idiota de mi novio, sólo a él se le ocurre dejarme esperando en las estación del tren con dos bebés de menos de dos meses. Giré la cabeza y vi una cabellera morada acercarse entre la multitud.

-Perdona el retraso.-Dijo sabiendo lo que le esperaba –Ante de que me mates o me tires a las vías del tren, estaba hablando con Len y me dijo que se irían a París por un asunto de trabajo.

-Qué lástima.-susurré mientras nos acercábamos a la acera donde nos separamos con un beso, hoy iríamos a hacer las famosísimas compras de último minuto. Él se fue con Kirenai y yo con Kazemaru que nunca parecía cansarse de dormir.

Decidí dejar el centro comercial como última opción para no ajetrearnos, en cambio elegí pasearme por las tiendas tiernamente adornadas con osos de peluche, cascanueces, arbolitos, nieve falsa en algodón y una que otra con aroma a canela. Y más adelante en medio de todas esas cosas una pareja de enamorados estaba en el frente de una. El chico le daba un collar de plata con alguna cosa grabada en el dije, la chica saltaba de un lado a otro con el collar puesto y al final de este ritual la chica se lanzó dándole un beso seguido de un abrazo.

_-Luka –Llamó Gakupo a Luka que estaba absorta mirando el gran árbol de navidad, era la segunda o tercera vez que había ido a la ciudad después de la muerte de su madre._

_-¿Si?_

_-Quiero darte algo, cierra los ojos y dame tu mano. –La no tan pequeña Luka acercó su mano a la de su ya no tan pequeño amante y cerró los ojos con un gesto exagerado hasta que sintió un metal frío caer en su mano._

_-Gack… es muy hermoso.-Dijo Luka sonriendo mientras se decidía si fijar su mirada en su novio o el collar _

_-Te lo pondré date la vuelta.-Obedeciendo Luka se dio la vuelta y recogió su cabello con una mano, sintió el frío metal contrastar con la calidez de de su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta unos segundos después._

_Luka lloraba de felicidad. –No sé cómo agradecértelo es de verdad muy hermoso_

_Gakupo la miró a los ojos y le robó un beso, al principio inocente pero lentamente se fue intensificando.-Eso es todo lo que necesito, ahora comamos algo_

_-Si_

Un aroma conocido me sacó de mis pensamientos, y no precisamente el pañal de Kazemaru, era un aroma que solo olía cuando iba a la casa de tía Miriam, no sabría como describirlo pero es como frutilla con menta y un toque ligerísimo de una esencia parecida a la vainilla. Se acercaba más a mí con paso decidido, sabía quién era pero temía voltear, no quería voltear.

-Hola Luka.-Saludó una voz femenina que Luka había escuchado y detestado antes.

-Hola Cul.

* * *

Rin se retorcía en su cama despertando del pesado sueño que había sido acompañado por unas cortinas _Black out _ y unas tazas de chocolate caliente, de nuevo (y como desde hace dos semanas) Len había salido ''por trabajo'' a quién sabe dónde.

_De nuevo sola_

_Sola_

_So…_

Era la una de la tarde cuando recibió uno de los 50.000 mensajes de Luka en su correo y ya estaba hastiándose, faltaban 11 horas para navidad y lo único navideño que había en el apartamento era el chocolate en estómago de Rin que para esa hora probablemente ya estaba pasando por su intestino. Se levantó y dejó la cama totalmente desarreglada porque, ¿a Len qué carajos le iba a importar si ni siquiera dormía con ella? Se dirigió a la cocina a prepara el almuerzo por si su hermano se dignaba a aparecer, su caminata fue interrumpida por un conocido llanto que le llamó la atención y fue a atender.

-Ya deja de llorar, mami tiene dolor de cabeza. –Pidió Rin a la bebita que ya cumplía unos dos meses y se estaba poniendo fastidiosa.

-¿sabes? Eres la única razón por la que sigo con vida. –Dijo dándole un tierno abrazo a su pequeña que se calmó un poco, Rin se acercó al microondas con el bebé en brazos y calentó un biberón ya preparado. Se quedó pensativa hasta que una idea se cruzó por su mente.

* * *

Miriam caminaba de un lado a otro mientras sostenía el teléfono inalámbrico frente a su boca bajo la mirada intranquila de Meiko, ambas sabían que Cul probablemente ya se encontraba con Luka y se preparaban para lo peor. Aunque Luka sabía que era adoptada veía a su madre real como un monstruo sin corazón aunque su tía y madre adoptiva le recordasen las razones de su separación.

-Mamá tranquilízate. –Dijo Meiko lanzándole una media de las tantas que estaba doblando en la gran sala de la granja que antes compartían con Miku, Luka y alguien lejano.

-No puedo ¿y si en vez de estar torturándome vas a jugar con tu computadora o vas de compras con tus amigas? o yo no sé. -Respondió Miriam en el límite del estrés. Para los que nunca han experimentado el límite del estrés es como si quisieras romper todo, llorar tomando agua y luego patear a cualquiera que se te pase por enfrente y después de un rato ¡BUM! Explotas como un globo en el sol.

-El servidor del juego está en mantenimiento y no creo que Lapiz y Merli estén disponibles, no luego de lo que pasó con Oliver, además no te quiero dejar en este estado.

-Sinceramente no creo que Cul sea tan insensata como para hacerlo hoy, pero por otra parte nunca se sabe.

-Te prepararé chocolatito.-Anunció Meiko antes de irse a la cocina dejando a su madre sola en la sala con el teléfono en una mano y el dolor de desatar un gran conflicto.

* * *

Gakupo había llegado de hacer las compras con Kirenai y estaba un poco cansado, dejó la comida en la cocina miró el arbolito, (que esta vez era más grande que el del año pasado) los zapatos en la entrada y enseguida notó el resto de los regalos comprados por Luka pero también notó algo más importante. Faltaba Luka comiéndose las galletas de Miku o gritándole al secador por no secar bien su cabello, tirándolo sobre el sofá para luego ver si estaba bien y seguir secando su rosada melena.

Se apresuró en dejar a Kirenai (que ya estaba dormida) en su habitación encontrándose con Kazemaru que estaba igual que su hermana, corrió a la de Luka para averiguar lo que pasaba y la encontró con la cabeza hundida en la almohada y sollozando ligeramente.

-Luka, ¿Qué te pasa amor? –Preguntó Gakupo preocupado por su peli rosada.

-Nada, ve a cambiarte y enseguida bajaré.-Contestó con la voz quebrada, Gakupo sabía que Luka no iba a contarle lo sucedido hasta que se animara, y él sabía cómo animarla. Lentamente se acercó a Luka besó su húmeda mejilla, Luka sabía a qué se debía esto y como terminaría. –No te funcionará Kamui.

-Demuéstramelo. –Le retó Gakupo tomándola por los hombros y poniéndola boca arriba, Luka le demostraba una de sus caras frías e inexpresivas que a Gakupo aún estaba aprendiendo a dominar.

El atardecer se hacía visible desde la ventana haciendo que la habitación se tornara de un tono amarillento, la luz que se colaba hacía que la a la fría chica le diera una sensación cálida que le hizo abandonar su helada expresión por unos instantes. Le plantó un beso en la boca y descendió lentamente hasta llegar a su cuello, A Luka se le erizó la piel cuando sintió la respiración de su amante de esa zona tan sensible para ella, Gakupo saboreó y empezó a besar con un poco mas de fuerza llegando a succionar dejándole una marca.

Tenían casi un año que no compartían un momento tan apasionado que para Luka ese pequeño toqueteo habría sido suficiente para pasar el resto del día satisfecha, pero no, Gakupo tenía que darle _algo más _antes de que los niños o Miku con su escándalo los interrumpieran y aparte de eso Luka no cooperaba mucho. Una brillante idea pasó por la mente de Gakupo.

Analizó la cara fría de su novia bajo la suya y creó una expresión tan helada que la de Luka junto a la suya era una cosita de nada. Luka sintió un gran alivio cuando oyó el timbre y tuvo una excusa para quitarse al estúpido berenjenas de encima, con una expresión triunfante tomó la bufanda que se hallaba en el perchero tras su puerta y le dedicó una mirada descarada a su novio.

- Esta noche arreglamos cuentas Kamui.- Diciendo esto se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a su hermana que moría por cambiarse a su vestido nuevo patrocinado por Kaito.

* * *

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la larga mesa que justo habían ensamblado tres días antes para esta ocasión y naturalmente se encontraba llena, de ambos extremos se encontraban Gakupo y Kaito, a los lados estaba Miku y Luka al lado de su respectiva pareja, junto a ellas se encontraban la tía Miriam y Meiko (que no dejaron empezar la cena hasta que se dignaron a aparecer) y más adelante Yuki y Gumi que sonreían sin parar. Tras ellos estaban los gemelos Kamui durmiendo con sus trajecitos de santa.

-Tomémonos de las manos para hacer una oración –Dijo Miriam tomándole la Mano a Yuki y a Luka que estaban a su lado, eran pocas las veces que Luka o Gakupo le dedicaban a Dios, pero vaya que tenían que agradecerle por las cosas buenas que les habían pasado últimamente. Terminaron una corta plegaria y se dedicaron a repartir la comida (80% traído y preparado por Miriam).

-Kaito deja de comer así. –Se quejó Miku al oír a su novio comer con la boca abierta.

-Esh que sha shomida eshta muy llica.-Contestó el peli-azul llenando su comida de más y más pavo.

Un pan volador cayó sobre la cabeza de Kaito. Era de Luka.

-Y tengo muchos otros panes para quién se comporte mal en la mesa.-La sala quedó en silencio y luego estalló en risa. La imagen era hermosa, todos los seres queridos de Luka estaban allí, pero faltaba alguien, una hermosa cabellera rubia que nunca paraba de sonreír. Sintió una ligera nostalgia, pero negocios son negocios, aun así ¿Qué harán los Kagamine para navidad?

* * *

**París – Francia 8:00 P.M (en Tokio ya serían las 4:00 A.M del D.S, aún así mostraré ambas escenas)**

-Papi no apareció hoy pero ¿sabes qué? Nos divertiremos de lo lindo.-Dijo poniendo a Mew en su cochecito, secó una lágrima de su rostro y abrió la puerta cerrándola de un portazo. Hoy nada importaba solo ella y su hija, decidió aceptar la invitación de unas amigas para cenar.

Veía como las familias felices caminaban por la calle y añoró aquello por un segundo. No, ella era fuerte y lo soportaría como todo lo demás.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles y llegaron a un sitio muy conocido para Rin, el pecho le dolía al recordar como Len se arrodillaba rompiendo las barreras del tabú y jurándole amor eterno, ella abalanzándose sobre él en un gran beso. Sus amigas le hicieron un gesto a través del cristal para que entrara. Allí se hallaba una mujer de no más de 35 años con el cabello rojizo y crespo que no sobrepasaba el límite de sus hombros, junto a ella una chica con el cabello largo y lacio bastante tratado para quedar tan negro como la noche.

-Mi Rincita! Como te ves de espléndida esta noche.-Dijo Agnès quitando uno de sus oscuros mechones de la cara.

-Ven siéntate querida, y déjame cargar esa cosita bonita tuya.-Dijo Roxanne extendiendo los brazos para cargar a Mew.

-Gracias chicas.-Rin se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre dándole la espalda a una ventana.-¿Qué han planeado ahora en vacas?

-Pensé en irme con Danny a esquiar pero ¡vah! Me da mucha pereza.-Respondió la pelirroja moviendo la mano como si no le diera importancia.

El resto de la cena fueron hablaron puras banalidades. Rin quería poder hablarles sobre sus problemas, contarles de Mariko y escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir, pero eso nunca sería posible. Ellas eran amigas ''de café'' que solo hablaban y presumían de lo que tenían, jamás una caricia o un ''pequeña zorra'' o ''pedazo de algo'', eso sería romper el pacto invisible de la compañía ¿pero a costa de qué?

-_Mon petit Rin _¿Te gustaría salir a tomar unos tragos? Te sentarán tan bien que me lo agradecerás mañana.-Dijo la pelirroja llamada Roxanne.

-Suena genial, pero no tengo con quién dejar a mi _princesse._-Rin refiriéndose a Mariko.

-Mi empleada cuidará bien de esta cosita hermosa. –Ofreció Agnès.

-Está bien, pero vamos rápido que se nos hace tarde. –El combo de chicas parisinas subió al auto de Agnès, al llegar Rin se disculpó y pidió permiso para ir al baño y se fue a toda velocidad. El apartamento estaba tan bien decorado como el de Rin, amplias ventanas y finas cortinas mostraban el status social de la dueña del lugar.

Pensó en la pobre Mariko que apenas había comido algo y se le ocurrió que sería buena idea dejar los biberones preparados, también en la rabia que le daría a Len no encontrarla mañana en la mañana, já! Cuanto gusto le daría ver eso. Terminó y se lavó las manos, hasta que escuchó una conversación del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya vieron que cosita mas mona. –Dijo Christie, la empleada de Agnès

-Pero qué lástima que no tiene una familia como la nuestra. –Dijo su patrona.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Mira, sus padres son hermanos y por lo que parece se andan con infidelidades, definitivamente… -Las palabras de la pelinegra fueron interrumpidas por un golpe de la puerta contra la pared, Rin salió del baño con la cabeza gacha y a punto de llorar.

-¡Querida! –Dijo Roxanne fingiendo preocupación.-Creí que habías ido al baño de arriba (1).

-Me largo de aquí, feliz navidad.-Rin tomó la Pañalera de Mariko del coche y a su hija con la otra mano.

**Rin P.V**

Corrí con mi hija lo más lejos que pude ¿en serio tantas cosas malas sólo a mí? Ahora sí que me había quedado sola. ¿Saben? A veces pienso que estoy pagando por mi *_nuestro* _pecado. Mariko empezó a llorar y decidí descansar en una de las bancas del parque, inconscientemente yo también empecé a llorar pero en silencio. Len, saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y marqué su número, sin respuesta. Insistí y volví a marcar perdiendo la esperanza esperé dos segundos hasta que escuché tras de mí el dueto de ''Magnet'' que cantamos cuando teníamos 14. Era el celular de Len.

* * *

**HOLA! bueno, ya sé que muuucha gente me va a recontra odiar por lo que hice pero al final todo salió bien o eso creo yo. Necesitaba aclarar un poco lo de Rin ya que en el siguiente cap no va a haber mucho espacio para explicaciones (y con Cul, bueno ella no sale en casi ninguna parte así que demosle 15 minutos de fama). BUENOOP cambiando de tema y con respecto a lo del lemon sólo les daré Lime ¿porqué? esta historia está clasificada en T y no quiero arriesgarme a que pase nada malo. Sin embargo trataré de llenar sus expectativas :3 **

**Se les quele asiiií de muchote *extiende los brazos***

**The02fan**

**Nota para Majotaku01:Aquí Rin es mayor que Luka ¬¬ **


End file.
